


ЛЕРКА

by LINA_LINA



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LINA_LINA/pseuds/LINA_LINA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Беты (редакторы): Ukimi <br/>Фэндом: Ориджиналы <br/>Рейтинг: NC-17 <br/>Жанры: Слэш (яой), Романтика, Юмор, Флафф, POV, Школа<br/>Размер: Миди, 41 страница <br/>Кол-во частей: 13 <br/>Статус: закончен <br/>Описание:<br/>Школа. Выпускной класс. Есть мальчики популярные, а есть не очень, есть те, кому нужные деньги и те, кто любит на эти деньги спорить. <br/>Он юн, циничен и самоуверен. Но, как известно, и на старуху бывает проруха. Что уж говорить о старшекласснике? <br/>Рассказ для удовольствия. Школа, любовь, эмоции. Вспомнить, как это бывает, когда тебе семнадцать, и весь мир крутится вокруг тебя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ЛЕРКА

**Жертва**

Если мальчику в любви  
Признаёшься по секрету  
И с волненьем от него  
Ждёшь желанного ответа,  
Пусть не будет для тебя  
Неожиданным сюрпризом,  
Если ты его ответ  
Прочитаешь на заборе.  
(Г. Остер)

От Кристинки я млел. Точнее, млел я даже не от самой Кристинки, а от того, что из всех парней она выбрала именно меня.   
\- Ты ведь придешь? – спросила, горячо дыша в ухо.   
\- Конечно! – какие могли быть сомнения?   
\- Знаешь, что я хочу в подарок?   
\- М-м? – я водил руками по прикрытой тонкой тканью блузки спине и информацию не воспринимал в принципе.   
\- Браслет. Вот такой, - она отстранилась и, нажав несколько кнопок, сунула мне под нос айфон. Я пару раз моргнул, приходя в себя, и уставился на фотографию. Под ювелирной безделушкой был ценник – 30 000 рублей. Штука баксов. За браслет! Охренела, что ли?   
\- А пото-ом, - нежно проводя ноготком по моей шее, томно сказала она, не замечая, что я стою соляным столбом и ни на что уже не реагирую, - А потом все гости разойдутся, а ты останешься ночевать. И мы сделаем это.   
Я сглотнул и зажмурился. Штука баксов за то, чтобы наконец-таки трахнуть самую красивую девчонку в школе? Да к черту все, я бы и две отвалил. Если бы они у меня были. 

Уверены, что друзья познаются в беде? Враки все это – друзья познаются в счастье. В общем, вы наверняка поняли, что нужную сумму мне никто не одолжил. Предлагали максимум тысячу, а рассказывать половине школы, собирая копейки, что мне нужны деньги, чтобы трахнуть их мечту, было как-то не с руки. Некрасиво это по отношению к девушке, нельзя так с мечтой.   
Никитос подошел после физкультуры.   
\- Слышал, тебе деньги нужны?   
\- Ну.   
\- Что же ты, такой крутой, а денег нет?   
\- Так получилось, - ответил я. Не рассказывать же каждому встречному, что батя не рассчитал с проектом, и весь семейный бюджет улетал на погашение долгов, минуя меня. И карманных денег у меня была тысяча на неделю. Либо поесть, либо в кино сходить. Одному. Я и не ел в школе последние два месяца. Копил, чтобы раз в две недели сводить Кристинку в кино и ее любимые суши.   
\- Я предлагаю тебе заработать, - загадочно улыбаясь, проговорил Никитос.   
\- Наркоту продавать не буду, - сразу отрезал я. Кристинка Кристинкой, а портить себе характеристику я не собирался.   
\- Брось, никакого криминала. Заспориться предлагаю, - мы дошли до кабинета химии и остановились.   
\- Суть в чем?   
\- Ходят слухи, что ты у нас кого угодно можешь соблазнить…  
\- Кто распускает? – я демонстративно скривился, хотя слухи ласкали самолюбие, что уж там.   
\- С Кристинкой встречаешься…   
Я хмыкнул.   
\- В чем суть? Сейчас звонок прозвенит.   
\- Я с тобой сяду, - я кивнул.   
А суть была вот в чем: за месяц мне предлагали влюбить в себя жертву, на которую мне укажут. И если жертва сама признается мне в любви при свидетелях – я забираю деньги, покупаю браслет и счастливо трахаюсь с Кристинкой. Если нет - вот тут была загвоздка. Потому что в этом случае я должен был воздержаться от похода на ее день рождения. И обломаться по всем фронтам.   
Я думал. Целых полчаса думал. И решил: а что я, в конце концов, теряю? Если браслета не будет (а без денег его по-любому не будет), и так не пойду. А тут… Тут хотя бы шанс.   
И я согласился. И не заметил, как гаденько при этом ухмылялся довольный Никитос. 

Идиот, какой же я идиот! Вот вляпался, так вляпался. Нет, я, конечно, предполагал, что вряд ли буду соблазнять какую-нибудь красавицу, ставил на Машку из «В», на Светку из «Б», на лесбиянок из десятого. Но реальность превзошла все ожидания.   
На перемене подвалили Иванов и Кудасов из «Б», и Степаненко из «В».   
\- Жертва выбрана, мы завтра вносим по десятке, Кудасов банкир. Готовы? - мы сложили руки, как в «Трех мушкетерах», и Кудасов опустил сверху свою лапу, принимая пари.   
\- Кто жертва-то? – поинтересовался я.   
\- Лерка Жатько.   
\- Лерка? – ошалело переспросил я. – Как Лерка?   
\- А вот так, - заржал Никитос. – Попал ты, Миха.   
\- Нечестно это, - начал я. Но был грубо прерван.   
\- Да что ты? А разве были какие-нибудь ограничения?  
\- Не было, - вздохнул я.   
\- Вот-вот. Иди, соблазняй, - парни заржали. И я пошел.   
Шел и думал, что таких идиотов, как я, еще поискать. Как можно было не спросить, кого буду влюблять? Лерка… мать моя женщина… Лерка Жатько!   
И все было бы не так плохо, если бы Лерка был девчонкой. Но нет, он был парнем, самым невзрачным ботаником, каких я когда-либо видел. Лерка… Да я с ним не здоровался-то ни разу.   
"Ладно, - решил я, помучившись пару часов, - в конце концов, могло быть и хуже – это мог быть Евгений Борисович – наш физрук!"

**Первая попытка**

Не дружите, дети, с тем,   
Кто не любит шуток  
И кричит, что он пойдёт   
Жаловаться маме  
Каждый раз, когда его  
За ноги хватают,   
Чтоб немножко повозить   
Носом по асфальту.  
(Г. Остер)

На истории Лерку вызвали к доске. А я оторвался от разглядывания голых красоток в телефоне и присмотрелся к тому, кто должен был принести мне кучу денег. М-да… поглумились парни знатно. Лерка был высоким, тощим, в штанах, висевших на нем мешком, и кофте, больше похожей на наволочку. Темные волосы, серые глаза за стеклами очков, тонкие губы. Тот еще красавчик.   
Я стал думать. Лучше поздно, чем никогда, конечно. Для того, чтобы это чучело в меня влюбилось, надо было как-то привлечь его внимание. Подойти на перемене? Пересесть к нему завтра на английском? Для начала хотя бы поздороваться. И собрать информацию: с кем общается, где живет, куда будет поступать… С ним же наверняка еще и говорить о чем-то придется.   
У Кристинки сегодня была аэробика или какая-то еще ерунда, поэтому после уроков я был совершенно свободен. Подошел к Лерке в раздевалке.  
\- Слушай, что-то я не въехал в сегодняшнюю задачу по химии, - ну да, я знаю, что не оригинален.   
\- Да? – Лерка вздрогнул, уронил пуховик и быстро присел на корточки, поднимая.   
\- А ты все понял?   
\- Да… - он поправил очки, надел пуховик и шапку.   
\- Поможешь мне? – спросил я ласково.  
\- Дать списать домашку? Ладно, не вопрос.   
Предложение было очень заманчивым, но не удовлетворяло всем требованиям.   
\- Слушай, я вообще надеялся, что ты мне объяснишь. Контрольную-то мне самому писать…   
Он с минуту, не меньше, тупо стоял и смотрел на меня, словно не веря. А потом полез в рюкзак за тетрадкой.   
\- Вот, смотри…  
\- Что, прям здесь? – хмыкнул я.   
Лерка покраснел. Равномерно так, ярко. А я невольно отметил, что кожа у него на вид очень гладкая, ровная, без прыщей. Как у Кристинки. И не бреется он еще, похоже.   
\- А где?   
\- У тебя.   
\- Ты в гости ко мне хочешь?   
\- Ну да, получается. Пива могу взять, - напроситься оказалось так легко, что я в припадке эйфории готов был расщедриться на пару бутылок.   
\- Не надо пиво. Лучше зефир. Для бабушки.   
И вот я первый раз в жизни шел знакомиться с чьей-то бабушкой. 

Квартирка, в которой он жил с мамой и бабушкой, оказалась просторной и светлой, со свежим ремонтом. Комната у Лерки была большая, метров двадцать, с окрашенными в светло-серый стенами и пушистым темным ковром на полу. Я сел на стул у компа, Лерка принес чай и уселся на диван напротив.   
\- Давай начнем?   
\- Давай.   
\- Значит, условия, - он раскрыл тетрадку, а я пересел к нему, чтобы лучше видеть. Лерка вздрогнул и попытался отодвинуться. Я придвинулся ближе. – Условия, - севшим голосом повторил он. А меня все это ужасно развеселило. Он так смущался, краснел, дрожал даже, что я не удержался и шепнул ему в ухо:  
\- Усло-овия…   
Он вскочил с дивана, как ошпаренный, отбросил тетрадь.   
\- Я форточку открою. Жарко.   
\- Валяй, - я откинулся на спинку дивана, вытянул ноги, скрестил руки за головой и прикрыл глаза. Толстовка задралась, обнажая полоску кожи. Посидел так минуту-другую. И резко моргнул. Как я и думал, Лерка стоял возле дивана и смотрел на меня, внимательно так смотрел.   
\- Заниматься-то будем? – спросил я, садясь ровно. Если все так пойдет и дальше, он уже через неделю будет бегать за мной хвостом и признаваться в любви. Мальчику-то, похоже, нравятся мальчики. Такие, как я.   
\- Будем, - он взял себя в руки и храбро уселся рядом: дыхание глубокое, спина прямая, а пальцы побелели, с силой сжимая тетрадь. - В пробирках имеются концентрированные растворы следующих кислот: щавелевой, серной, иодоводородной, фосфористой, азотной, муравьиной, - тихо читал он. – Первое: как, не привлекая никаких других реактивов, установить содержимое каждой пробирки? Второе: напишите уравнения реакций, укажите признаки. Что тебе не понятно?   
\- Все, - хмыкнул я.   
\- Смотри, - он на мгновение закусил карандаш, а потом принялся писать уравнение реакции. – Серная кислота – сильный окислитель, она будет взаимодействовать с иодоводородной, которая проявит восстановительные свойства. Что тогда будет?   
Я перегнулся через его плечо, заглядывая.   
\- Фигня будет.   
\- Нет, - спокойно продолжил тот. – Будет коричневый осадок йода и выделится сероводород с запахом тухлых яиц.   
\- Говорю же, гадость, - радостно улыбнулся я.   
\- Так и скажи завтра Ольге Викторовне, - улыбнулся он в ответ, еще ниже склоняясь к тетради. – Дальше мы можем провести реакцию между муравьиной кислотой и серной…   
Он говорил, писал реакции, а я неожиданно увлекся. Рассказывал он интересно, объяснял понятно.   
\- А азотная с серной? – спросил я полчаса спустя.   
\- Они сильные окислители и друг с другом не реагируют, - и посмотрел на меня как-то странно.   
Домой я вернулся ближе к ночи.   
\- Где был? – строго спросил отец. Он у меня вообще строгий, правда, сеструхе больше достается, девчонка как-никак.   
\- У друга.   
\- Ну-ка дыхни.  
Я дыхнул, батя удивился.   
\- Да мы химию делали.   
\- Наркоту? Амфетамины? – спросил, хмурясь.   
\- Уроки, - не сдержавшись, я заржал. – Реально, пап, уроки. 

Перед сном позвонил Кристинке. Поболтали ни о чем. Нет, она не дура, отличница даже, но, по сравнению с Леркой… на фиг такие сравнения!

На следующий день перед уроками меня подловил Никитос.   
\- Мих, такое дело…   
\- Ну? – напрягся я. Неужели передумали? И как я тогда получу свои денежки?   
\- В общем, - мялся Никитос, - мы тебе предлагаем условия поменять и выигрыш увеличить.  
\- Ну?   
\- Трахни его.   
\- Чего? Совсем охренели? – я покраснел. – Нашли педрилу! – зачесались кулаки.   
\- Сто.   
\- Что?  
\- Сто штук, если трахнешь. Сроки те же.   
\- Я не педик.   
\- Да знаем мы. Так не он же тебя натянет, - я зарычал, - А ты его. Никто про тебя и не подумает такого.   
\- Да? – сто штук, мама дорогая, сто штук. Я сразу прикинул, что купил бы планшет, обновил телефон, приоделся. Да мало ли на что можно потратить такие деньжищи?!   
\- А с чего вдруг? – прищурившись, спросил я.   
\- У нас еще один человек в доле.   
\- Кто?   
\- Не могу сказать, - осклабился Никитос. – Так как, по рукам?   
\- Блин, не знаю я. Трахнуть Лерку?   
\- Сто штук, - как змей-искуситель прошептал приятель.   
\- После уроков отвечу, - и я пошел на химию. Тогда еще не понимая, что решение уже, в принципе, принял.

**Интеллект и физическая сила**

Ну, попробуй объясни родителям,  
Что поскольку мальчик ты стеснительный   
И не любишь привлекать внимание,  
Отличаясь чем-нибудь от сверстников,  
То тебе, естественно, приходится  
Покрывать себя татуировками,  
В нос кольцо вставлять и красить волосы  
То зелёной краской, то малиновой.  
(Г. Остер)

\- А к доске у нас пойдет… пойдет у нас к доске… - Ольга Викторовна подняла глаза от журнала и оглядела притихший класс. – Может, желающие есть?   
Желающих не нашлось. Почти каждый, скрестив под партой средний и указательный пальцы и опустив взгляд, повторял про себя: «Только не я, только не меня».   
\- Так, ладно. Раз желающих нет… Михаил, - я вздрогнул. – Давно мы тебя не слушали. К доске.   
Все, вот абсолютно все повернулись, чтобы на меня посмотреть. И чего не видели? Я медленно, вальяжно даже, поднялся со своей последней парты и, демонстративно крутя бедрами, словно я модель, пошел по проходу. Губы против воли растянулись в широкой улыбке. Химичка пару раз моргнула недоуменно, видимо, не понимая, чему я так рад.   
\- Пижон, - прошептал Никитос. Я обозрел его надменно и, подув на отросшую челку, послал незаметно воздушный поцелуй. Никитос хохотнул, но как-то нервно.   
\- Так, Михаил, домашнее задание делали?   
\- Делал.   
Химичка постучала ручкой по столу.   
\- Хорошо. Тогда прошу.   
Я открыл тетрадь, в которую вчера писал под диктовку дома у Лерки, и стал выписывать на доску уравнения реакции.   
\- Так-так, уравнения верны, слушаю ваши комментарии.   
\- Серная кислота… - начал я. И забыл. Все забыл. – Э… вот она, - ткнул пальцем на уравнение. Какая-то тварь тонко захихикала, я гневно повернулся лицом к одноклассникам: совсем страх потеряли, ржут тут! И встретился взглядом с Леркой. Он смотрел на меня без улыбки, сочувствующе даже. А потом зашевелил губами. Я попытался прислушаться.   
\- Запах, - услышал.   
\- Валера, не подсказывайте, - улыбнулась химичка Лерке. Другого бы уже рядом у доски поставила за подсказки с места, но Лерка ведь любимчик, победитель олимпиады, надежда выпуска, все дела. – Видите сами, уравнения у кого-то списал, а параграфы не читал. Поэтому только «три».   
\- Он знает материал, я ему сам вчера объяснял, - неожиданно страстно вступился за меня Лерка. И покраснел, как помидор. Никитос, зараза, ржал, уткнувшись лбом в парту, а я разозлился. Да сколько можно уже!   
\- Серная кислота, - начал опять и, можете не верить, но словно мне кто-то зачитывал прямо в ухо, и я повторял, но не тупо, а обдуманно, так, будто и в самом деле все-все вчера запомнил, - Окислитель. А иодоводородная, взаимодействуя с ней, проявит восстановительные свойства. И все это будет вонять тухлыми яйцами, - бодрым голосом сказал я. И понеслась… тележка по кочкам. Я говорил, как истинный бог химии, честное слово. Химичка даже рот от удивления открыла. Рассказал, какого цвета газ выделится при взаимодействии серной кислоты с муравьиной, что серная кислота при нагревании отнимет воду у щавелевой. Я жег и пепелил!   
\- А эти вот кислоты, – ткнул пальцем в реакцию на доске, – cильные окислители. И реагировать не будут. Вот.   
\- Надо же, - покачала головой Ольга Викторовна. – Михаил, садитесь.   
\- А оценка?   
\- «Отлично». Вижу, что материалом владеете, просто смутились у доски, - я закивал, соглашаясь. - Буду вызывать вас чаще, со смущением нужно бороться.   
Вот же черт, а?  
На место я шел триумфатором. Даже жалко стало, что мы с Кристинкой в разных классах – она бы гордилась. 

\- Ну? – Никитос подвалил после уроков, когда я ждал Кристину в раздевалке. – Надумал?   
Надумал. Чести мне такие думы не делали, но кому сейчас легко? Знаете, что я понял после химии? Что, хорошенько выпив, смог бы завалить Лерку.   
\- По рукам. Но у меня условие, - Никитос напрягся. – Тебе знакомо слово «конфиденциальность»?  
\- Это к чему ты?   
\- Спор держим в секрете. Никто больше, - я ткнул кулаком ему в грудь, - ни одна рожа о нашем споре знать не должна, ясно?   
Никитос кивнул.   
\- А то сомневаюсь, что Кристинка меня по доброй воле к себе после Леркиной задницы подпустит.   
\- Заметано, друг. Мы и не собирались трепаться.   
Я поверил. 

Проводил Кристинку до парадки, поцеловал, крепко прижав к себе. Положил ладони на попку, легонько стиснул. Она изогнулась и потерлась бедром о мой пах. Член бодро подпрыгнул, реагируя. Кристинка засмеялась хрипло.   
\- Скоро… сама уже хочу…  
\- Так, может, не ждать дня рождения, а? – спросил с надеждой. – Устроим себе праздник.   
\- Да где? У меня сестра младшая дома болеет. Не на скамейке же!  
Признаться, я был готов и на скамейке.   
\- Можно у меня…  
\- Да, и нагрянут твои предки. Здрасьте, я Кристина, мы тут с вашим сыном трахаемся. Что они скажут?  
\- Попросят предохраняться, - хмыкнул я.   
\- Нет уж. Терпи.   
И я терпел. До дома, до душа. А там, под горячими струями, дал волю рукам и воображению. 

Утро начиналось с физкультуры, любимого моего предмета. Физрук у нас был конкретный, спуску не давал никому. Кроме меня. В конце концов, именно я принес ему второе место по городу в прыжках в длину. Поэтому он периодически, особенно когда нужно было сдавать планирование и заполнять журнал, оставлял меня вместо себя. Так вышло и сегодня.   
\- Михаил, отжимания у класса примешь? – спросил Евгений Борисович.   
\- Не вопрос.   
\- Класс, слушаем сюда. Норматив по отжиманию у вас будет принимать Михаил. По всей строгости. Кто сдал, идет играть в баскетбол.   
\- Ура! – заголосил народ. А я улыбнулся и сказал:  
\- Кто вчера ржал на химии?   
\- Нет… мы нет… мы никогда…   
Забавные. 

Девчонки отжимались от скамейки, парни от пола. Никитос, зараза, отжался на твердую «пять», остальные тоже неплохо справились. Остался Лерка. Он всегда сдавал нормативы последним. То ли надеялся, что прозвенит звонок, и не придется, то ли на то, что Евгению Борисовичу надоест, и так поставит.   
Лерка шел на «медаль». Но спортсмен из него был, что из меня стоматолог, поэтому относительно него установка была четкая – не валить.   
\- Ну, начинай, - я сел на скамейку, вытянул ноги и исподлобья посмотрел на Лерку. Тощий он был: футболка болталась, спортивные штаны висели. Он принял упор лежа и тяжело вздохнул. – Раз, два, три, - медленно считал я. – Ниже, не засчитываю.   
Я слез со скамейки и, присев на корточки, поставил под Леркиной грудной клеткой кулак. Подумал секунду и накрыл его ладонью – пусть полегче будет.   
\- До кулака. Касаться каждый раз.   
Лерка старался, реально старался. Лицо покраснело, напряженные руки дрожали. Он отставил зад, плюхаясь на предплечья, и выдохнул.   
\- Не могу больше. Ставь "двойку".   
Я поднялся, обошел его по периметру, зацепившись взглядом за довольно круглую задницу, мысленно дал себе пинка и сказал:  
\- Давай еще два раза, и "четверку". Пойдет?  
\- Ага. Я попробую.   
\- Давай-давай, будешь сильным, красивым, девчонкам будешь нравиться.   
Он посмотрел на меня как-то странно и хмыкнул. Опять принял упор лежа и чуть-чуть согнул руки.   
\- Не могу, - прохрипел.   
\- Можешь! – я перекинул через него ногу, обхватил его руками за пояс, не давая упасть. – Давай!  
Лерка коснулся грудью пола, но поднял зад. И уперся мне им в пах.   
К моему глубокому стыду, я смутился.   
\- Так, ладно, фиг с тобой. Зачту за два раза, - хрипло, не узнавая собственного голоса, сказал я. – «Четверка». Пойдет?  
\- Ага, - Лерка на выходе растянулся на полу. Замученный, запыхавшийся, усталый, красный. Как будто его тут трахали только что.   
Я чертов извращенец! 

**Новые условия требуют решительных мер**

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1Fqn9du7xo

Родился девочкой – терпи  
Насмешки и толчки  
И подставляй косички всем,  
Кто дернуть их не прочь,  
Зато, как вырастешь большой,  
Покажешь кукиш им  
И скажешь: - Фигушки! За вас  
Я замуж не пойду  
(Г. Остер)

Мне никогда не нравились «вешалки». Не понимаю я, что красивого в девушке, если она тощая и при ходьбе гремит костями. Нет, у девушки должна быть грудь, талия, попка. У Кристинки грудь была классная, я трогал. И попа на ощупь была тоже очень ничего. Тогда почему я стою в душевой кабине и дрочу не на нее?   
На кого, спрашиваете? А не скажу. Скажу лишь, что впервые в жизни смотрел гейскую порнуху. И завелся, как последний педик. Это из-за Лерки, как пить дать, из-за Лерки.   
До сих пор уши краснеют, когда вспоминаю, как он вжимался своим круглым задом в мой пах. И, слава всем богам, никто не заметил, что мой член проснулся.   
На улице весна, у меня голодный паек и спермотоксикоз. Ничего удивительного, что встает от любого, даже случайного, прикосновения. А вообще, во всем виноват Никитос. Если бы не его пари с кодовым названием «трахнуть Лерку», насколько бы мне проще жилось! Я бы и не думал даже о том, что с парнями можно не только дружить. Теперь же я вынашивал план.   
Пугал ли меня предстоящий секс с парнем? Не особо. Я современный, продвинутый и берегу лишь свою задницу. Смущало ли меня то, что Лерка не девчонка? Сначала очень. Думал, не встанет у меня на Лерку. Ан-нет, встал, да еще как. Нет, уверен, если бы Кристинка не строила из себя невинность, я бы и не посмотрел в его сторону. Как в мультике: «Таити, Таити, нас и здесь неплохо кормят». Зачем мне нужен был бы кто-то еще, если бы Кристинка давала регулярно?   
Нет, я не пытаюсь свалить все на нее. У меня свой интерес, у нее – свой. Она считает, что спать с парнем раньше трех месяцев свиданий может только шлюха. Тем более после такого тяжелого разрыва, какой был у нее. А я считаю верхом наивности думать, что половозрелый парень будет удовлетворен поцелуями.   
«Парням нужно только одно…»   
Ну, наверное. Не до свадьбы же терпеть.   
На самом деле то, что у меня встал, существенно все упрощало. Потому что я уже помониторил ценник на «виагру» и прикинул, сколько «баккарди блэк» мне нужно будет выпить, чтобы забыть, что трахаю парня.   
Выходило, что литр нужен точно. А если еще и Лерку надо будет поить?   
Кстати, о Лерке. Ни разу не видел его с девушкой. Правда, я его до этого гребанного пари вообще не замечал, но, тем не менее…   
Могло ли быть так, что Лерка педик? Было бы здорово!   
Хотя педиков я себе представлял иначе: серьга в правом ухе, штанцы в обтяжку, манерный голосок «уйди, противный». Погуглив, понял, что заблуждался.   
Вы знали, что слово «гей» - «gay» - переводится с английского как «веселый», «яркий»? И я не знал.   
Нет, я не возлюбил парней, однако посмотрев несколько фильмов – и в этот раз речь не о порно – понял, что стесняться не буду. Если уж Бандерас, ДиКаприо, Ривз не стеснялись играть педиков, почему должен стесняться я?* Тем более что поверить мне должны были не миллионы, а один-единственный парень. Лерка. Трахну его, получу свой выигрыш и забуду это все, как страшный сон. 

В пятницу подсел к нему на английском.   
\- Дать домашку списать? – спросил он, отчего-то избегая смотреть мне в глаза, и пододвинул тетрадь.   
\- Нет, - удивленно ответил я. – Просто сел. Хотел тебя попросить кое о чем.   
\- Да?   
\- Уверен, химичка вызовет меня опять. Позанимаешься со мной?   
\- Ладно… Сегодня?  
\- Отлично! – я уже собрался пересесть обратно к себе, но тут в класс вошла Марья Ивановна. Она прикольная, но строгая, и мы старались лишний раз ее не злить. Так и получилось, что весь урок мы просидели с Леркой. И все бы ничего, но сие чучело постоянно вертелось, задевая меня то локтем, то коленкой, то плечом. Меня это почему-то нервировало.   
Урок традиционно заканчивался диалогом. В этот раз мы должны были рассказывать друг другу, кем планируем стать в будущем. Лерка меня удивил, поведав, что собирается в химико-фармацевтический. А потом изобретать лекарство от СПИДа.   
Мне даже как-то стыдно стало признаваться, что я и не решил еще толком, но думал об институте физкультуры. 

На перемене я пошел обниматься с Кристинкой. И был очень неприятно удивлен, застав ее мило беседующей с бывшим. Пашка бросил ее месяца четыре назад ради какой-то студентки. Некрасиво бросил, со скандалом, наговорил Кристинке кучу гадостей, едва не наградил комплексами. Они встречались класса с девятого, он был у нее первым, задаривал дорогими подарками, носил на руках. Все девчонки ей завидовали, парни просто молча стояли в сторонке и учились. А потом он ее бросил. Она мне так и не рассказала, какая кошка между ними пробежала, но шаг от любви до ненависти был сделан. Она ревела. И вы правильно подумали, утешал ее я. И отдавать обратно не собирался.   
\- Привет, - прошептал в ухо, обнимая за талию. Она вздрогнула, но обняла в ответ.   
\- Привет, - ответила тихо.   
\- Все хорошо?   
\- Да, - улыбнулась нежно. – Мы просто разговаривали.   
Пашка хмыкнул и, помахав нам рукой, ушел.   
\- Что он хотел?   
\- Просто поговорить. У него родители разводятся, он переживает очень.   
Я вздохнул. Вот что тут скажешь? Запретить ей с ним общаться? Да не было у меня таких прав.   
\- Мне неприятно видеть его рядом с тобой, - сказал.   
\- Не ревнуй, - Кристинка улыбнулась и чмокнула меня в нос.   
Легко сказать! 

Мы сидели на моем диване. Лерка, прихлебывая горячий кофе с молоком и сахаром, объяснял мне химию. Я слушал. Сначала внимательно, но постепенно все мои мысли перетекли совсем в иную плоскость. Я разглядывал Лерку. Объективно он, конечно, был страшненький: худой, лохматый, в очках. Однако что-то в нем все-таки было. Вот есть тела и лица идеально красивые, а глазу зацепиться не за что. Прошел мимо и забыл. А с Леркой все иначе. Он не красивый, наоборот, кажется, состоит из одних углов, но запоминается.   
\- Ты чего так на меня смотришь? – Лерка поднял взгляд от учебника.   
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил я. Так и сидели, как два полудурка, и пялились друг на друга. Я потянулся к его лицу, снял очки.   
\- Зачем? – отчего-то шепотом спросил Лерка.   
\- Захотелось.   
Он как-то смешно то ли всхлипнул, то ли хмыкнул, и вдруг прижался губами к моим губам. Первый раз в жизни меня целовал парень.  
Я в шоке оттолкнул его и спрыгнул с дивана.   
\- Извини, - он густо покраснел. – Отдай очки, пожалуйста. Я домой пойду.   
Я отдал.   
Случись такое еще неделю назад, я бы ударил. А сейчас растерялся. Вроде мне именно это и нужно, но перешагнуть через себя оказалось не просто. Все-таки придется пить.   
Лерка гремел в прихожей. Я глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь выровнять пульс, и пошел к нему.   
\- Ой, а кто это тут у нас такой хорошенький… - услышал вдруг. Я думал, что хуже быть не могло. Ошибался. С учебы пришла сестрица. – Миша, у тебя очень симпатичный друг.   
Симпатичный? Она пьяная там, что ли? Я храбро заглянул в прихожую. Сестрица приперла к двери несчастного, красного, как помидор, Лерку своим немалым бюстом и пытала.   
\- Миша, Валерочка не хочет пить с нами чай.   
\- Он уже кофе попил, - Лерка смотрел на меня с мольбой в глазах. - Отвянь от него.   
\- Мне домой надо, правда, - тихо сказала жертва, ошалев от сестренкиного напора.   
\- Но ты еще придешь? – пытала сестрица.   
\- Да-да, обязательно придет.   
Даша отодвинулась, и Лерка, схватив в охапку пуховик, сбежал на лестницу. 

\- На мальчиков переключился?   
\- Ты больная? – вспылил я.   
\- Миша, да он же в тебя влюблен по уши.   
\- Дура ты.   
\- Сам дурак. Не стесняйся, это нормально, - я смотрел удивленно. – Ты Таньку помнишь? – я кивнул. – Мы лизались с ней на первом курсе.   
\- Целовались? – не понял я.   
\- Лизались. Везде.   
\- Э-э… - я подвис. Кажется, эта информация была для меня лишней.   
\- Ну, эксперимент с сексуальностью, с самоопределением, все дела.   
\- И как?   
\- Член лучше. Пошли чай пить, я пирожных принесла. 

* речь идет о фильмах «Закон желания», «Полное затмение», «Мой личный штат Айдахо».

**Решительные меры**

Есть надежный способ папу  
Навсегда свести с ума.  
Расскажите папе честно.  
Что вы делали вчера.  
Если он при этом сможет  
Удержаться на ногах,  
Объясните чем заняться  
Завтра думаете вы.  
И когда с безумным видом  
Папа песни запоет,  
Вызывайте неотложку,  
Телефон ее – ноль три.  
(Г. Остер)

Стоит ли говорить, что все выходные я провел, как простейшее? Спал, сидел в интернете, ел, опять сидел в интернете. На запрос: «что делать, если меня поцеловал парень», я внятного ответа не нашел. Но поисковик выдал «я поцеловал парня». Блин, если у Лерки сейчас такой компот из эмоций, мне его даже жалко. На форуме парень признался, что поцеловал парня. А тот оттолкнул. И теперь он боится, что тот перестанет с ним общаться. Ситуация была настолько похожа на нашу, что я даже испугался. Но потом глянул на дату сообщения – 2005 год. В 2005 мне было десять, и пофиг мне было и на девочек, и на мальчиков, и на поцелуи вообще, я в машинки играл. Иногда даже жалею, что при слове «моделька» думаю теперь не о машинке.   
Из головы не шли сеструхины откровения. Она у меня студентка факультета психологии, отличница, знает, о чем говорит. И если влечение к человеку своего пола нормально для парня моего возраста, то кто я такой, чтобы спорить? Правда, терзают меня смутные сомнения, что об этом ей не на лекции рассказали. 

Понедельник начался со сдвоенной истории. Я едва не проспал, поэтому влетел в класс уже после звонка, пробормотал извинения и приготовился получать знания. В перерыве подошел к Лерке. Тот посмотрел на меня исподлобья, поправил очки и демонстративно отвернулся. Наверное, не проведи я выходные в интернете, обиделся бы такому пренебрежению, однако сейчас был почти уверен, что Лерка элементарно боится, не зная, чего от меня ждать.   
\- Привет, - сказал тихо, садясь рядом. – Как дела?   
\- Спасибо, хорошо, - Лерка подвинул к себе учебник и сделал вид, что очень занят.   
Я вздохнул и решился.   
\- Давай погуляем после школы?   
\- С кем? – нахмурился он.   
\- Со мной, - улыбнулся я. – Ты и я.   
Лерка покраснел.   
\- Зачем? – спросил едва слышно.   
\- Хочется. Так как?  
\- А куда?   
Я посмотрел в окно: в конце марта весна даже у нас набирает обороты, стремительно теплеет, вечерами уже светло.   
\- Да просто погулять. По набережной, например. Посмотрим, поплыл ли по Неве лед.   
\- Хорошо.   
Я улыбнулся, Лерка улыбнулся в ответ.   
К черту все, пусть будет, как будет! Я внезапно понял, что хочу его завалить не только из-за спора, но и чтобы в старости, раскачиваясь в кресле перед камином, чесать седые усы и вспоминать, как отжигал в юности. В конце концов, когда как не сейчас экспериментировать с сексуальностью?

\- Пойдем? – Лерка уже застегнул куртку, перекинул сумку через плечо и приладил на макушке шапку. Увидев меня, кивнул. Он был весь, как сжатая пружина, какой-то напряженный, словно ожидал подвоха. Хотя чему я удивляюсь? Зову, потом отталкиваю, опять зову.   
Сначала мы просто шли и молчали. Но я бы не назвал наше молчание неуютным или тягостным. Бывало, идешь с девчонкой, она молчит, и ты молчишь. А сам лихорадочно перебираешь в голове темы, на которые с ней можно говорить. А с Леркой как-то проще, что ли, было.   
\- О, смотри, какая тачка, - я схватил Лерку за рукав, привлекая внимание. – Это же «Бентли».   
\- Ты хотел бы такую?   
\- Да, - ответил сразу. – Нет, - добавил, подумав. - Не знаю.   
Лерка рассмеялся.   
\- Так все-таки?   
\- Не знаю. Непрактично это. И низкая она, на поребрик не залезет. Мне джипы больше по душе.   
\- Мне тоже. Ты в кафешку зайти не хочешь?   
\- Да нет, - денег-то у меня не было. – А ты хочешь?  
Лерка посмотрел с улыбкой на мои откровенно красные от дувшего с Невы ветра уши, шапкой-то я пренебрег, и, хмыкнув, сказал:  
\- Да, что-то я замерз. Пойдем, угощу тебя чаем.   
\- Ты угостишь? – удивился я. За меня уже кучу лет никто не платил, с тех самых пор, как я перестал ходить в кино с мамой.   
\- Непривычно, да? – Лерка закусил губу, сдерживая смех.   
\- Ну да.   
\- Пошли, обещаю, что не заставлю тебя отрабатывать чай поцелуями.   
Я перестал улыбаться. Уперся взглядом в его рот и молчал, как дурак.   
\- Я что-то не то сказал? – занервничал Лерка. – Извини.   
Я шагнул к нему, прижимая к парапету. Лерка прогнулся в спине, отклоняясь. Глаза за стеклами очков потемнели. Он сглотнул, я проследил взглядом за дрогнувшим кадыком, положил руки на парапет по обе стороны от Лерки, взяв его в плен.   
\- А я не буду против.   
\- Не будешь? – сдавленно прошептал он.   
\- Не буду, - мне безумно захотелось его поцеловать, до дрожи в пальцах, до слабости в ногах хотелось засунуть свой язык ему в рот, услышать его стон. От одной мысли член проснулся, и я немножко отодвинулся, чтобы Лерка не узнал о моей реакции.   
\- Пойдем ко мне? - я кивнул, соглашаясь.   
Он напоил меня чаем с пряниками, я, как мальчик вежливый, воспитанный интеллигентными родителями, мило побеседовал с Леркиной бабушкой. А потом мы закрылись в его комнате, уже, конечно, без бабушки. И все мое воспитание куда-то испарилось, когда этот невинный с виду нахал прижался ко мне всем телом, демонстрируя готовность принимать плату.   
\- И сколько поцелуев я тебе должен? – спросил я, не узнавая свой голос – таким низким он казался.   
\- Пять, - улыбнулся Лерка.   
\- Ну и расценки у вас, юноша.   
\- Что есть, все наше, - усмехнулся тот. Я стянул с него очки, положил их на письменный стол, а потом резко обхватил руками за пояс и прижался губами к губам. Пока не испугался и не передумал.   
Он положил ладони мне на затылок, потерся бедром о мой пах, хмыкнул, заметив реакцию. Я смутился и повторил его маневр. Только Лерка почему-то не смутился, наоборот, застонал глухо и прижался плотнее.   
Он отвечал, да как отвечал! Я непроизвольно застонал, когда он как-то особенно чувствительно присосался к моей нижней губе. Мои руки, казалось, зажили своей жизнью: сначала гладили спину, потом зад, и в итоге удобно там устроились, слегка сжав округлые половинки. Лерка первым разорвал поцелуй, окинул меня шальным взглядом и потянул к дивану. Сопротивляться у меня не было ни сил, ни желания. Когда он лизнул меня в шею, я едва не выпрыгнул из штанов от пронзившего кайфа.   
\- М-м…   
Лерка лизал мою оказавшуюся невероятно чувствительной шею (и почему ни одной моей девушке не приходило в голову целовать меня там?), а его рука каким-то невероятным образом, совершенно незаметно, пробралась ко мне в трусы и сжала член.   
\- Ох… ты что делаешь? – я попытался вывернуться, дыша, как загнанная лошадь. Реально попытался. А потом Лерка двинул рукой, вверх-вниз. И я поплыл. Понимал, что нельзя так, неправильно это, вот только воли остановить действие, заставившее мою кровь превратиться в лаву, у меня не было. Лерка мне дрочил. И я не погрешу против истины, если скажу, что лучшей дрочки в моей жизни не было.   
Он снова меня поцеловал, а я, схватив его рукой за волосы, принялся ритмично трахать языком, не прекращая остервенело толкаться членом в кулак.   
Хватило меня ненадолго. Спустя какую-то пару минут я выгнулся, едва не встав на лопатки, и со стоном кончил.   
\- Я тебя убью, - прошептал, уткнувшись носом ему в шею.   
\- Почему? – так же шепотом спросил Лерка.   
\- Мы же только о поцелуе говорили.   
\- А мы и целовались, - тихо засмеялся паршивец.   
\- Ты мне дрочил.   
\- Да ну?   
\- Да. И вытащи уже руку из моих трусов, - кости казались пластилиновыми, шевелиться не хотелось.   
Лерка вытащил. Встал с дивана, подошел к столу и, достав из ящика пачку влажных салфеток, кинул их мне.   
Я молча обтерся, подтянул штаны.   
\- Мне домой пора.   
\- А мне в душ.  
\- В душ? – не понял я.   
Лерка стоял передо мной пунцово-красный.   
\- Я в штаны кончил случайно, - прошептал и отвернулся.   
Твою дивизию, а? Он кончил от того, что дрочил мне? Ох… 

Домой я бежал бегом. Мало того, что времени было без малого десять, так у меня и телефон еще в школе разрядился. Представляю, как недовольны были родители.   
\- Где был? – с порога спросил отец.   
\- У Лерки.   
\- Уроки делали? - иронии я даже не заметил.   
\- А? Ага.   
И только спустя час, лежа в постели, подумал, что соблазнять-то вообще-то должен был я.

**А дальше что?**

Никогда вопросов глупых  
Сам себе не задавай,  
А не то еще глупее  
Ты найдешь на них ответ.  
Если глупые вопросы  
Появились в голове,  
Задавай их сразу взрослым.  
Пусть у них трещат мозги.  
(Г. Остер)

Как вести себя с Леркой, я понятия не имел, поэтому в школу шел с опаской. Думал, вдруг подойдет ко мне посреди класса и расскажет всем, чем мы вчера занимались. Я же потом фиг отмоюсь. Или возьмет и поцелует. От этой мысли я скривился, упорно стараясь не замечать, что тело мое на эту перспективу отреагировало вполне определенным образом. Спор спором, эксперименты экспериментами, но менять ориентацию я не собирался. И еще до начала уроков подошел к Кристинке с предложением погулять после уроков.   
\- Не могу сегодня, - печально улыбнувшись, ответила она. – У бабушки день рождения, надо ехать.   
\- Да? Жаль, - расстроился я. Ведь расстроился же? – Привет бабушке.   
\- Непременно, - Кристинка положила голову мне на плечо и чмокнула в ухо. Я глупо хихикнул, щекотно. – Какой ты замечательный, - прошептала.   
А мне так стыдно стало за весь этот спор, за себя, Лерку, мое к нему влечение. Может, бросить все? Сказать Кристинке, что браслет я ей не подарю. Не разонравлюсь же от этого? Да, у меня нет Пашкиных денег, зато я… какой?   
Честный?   
С этим спором? Вряд ли.   
Верный?   
Это после вчерашнего-то?   
Умный?   
Тоже сомнительно.  
Настроение стремительно портилось.   
И я решился.   
\- Кристин... – но тут зазвенел звонок. И я смолчал. 

Лерка на шею не вешался, видом своим никак не показывал, что между нами хоть что-то изменилось, словно мы так и были едва знакомы. Более того, на каждой перемене быстро куда-то испарялся, и я стал подозревать, что меня сознательно избегают. И мне это не нравилось.   
В итоге я задумался настолько, что новую тему по химии не понял совсем.   
Лерку поймал в раздевалке.   
Он смотрел на меня, не мигая, и молчал.   
\- Лерка…  
\- Отойди, пожалуйста, - сказал. Я посторонился и, когда он проходил мимо, схватил за рукав. – Я тороплюсь.   
Я чувствовал себя идиотом. И зачем навязываюсь? Тем более если решил все это прекратить.   
\- Позанимайся со мной, - попросил, не давая сбежать. – Я что-то совсем ничего сегодня не понял. А завтра проверочная.   
Лерка вздохнул.   
\- По сегодняшней теме вопросов не будет, - я не двинулся с места. - Ладно, я в семь дома буду, приходи.   
\- Спасибо, – улыбнулся робко. 

Без пяти семь я стоял на лестничной площадке с коробкой зефира в шоколаде. Дожил…  
Дверь открыла Леркина бабушка.   
\- Михаил? Здравствуйте, проходите. Валера просил его подождать.   
Я разулся, помыл руки и прошел в комнату. Бабушка с улыбкой приняла зефир и напоила чаем. Я позвонил Лерке.   
\- Ты когда будешь?  
\- Минут через двадцать. Параграф пока прочитай, чтобы время не терять.   
Я проглотил возражения и прочитал. Многое стало понятно. Да что там, понятно стало все и, в принципе, на этом можно было попрощаться с бабушкой и пойти домой. Но я остался.   
Лерка пришел через полчаса. Я сидел на диване в его комнате, том самом диване, на котором только вчера испытал самый потрясающий оргазм в жизни и, ерзая от нетерпения, ждал того, кто мне его подарил.   
\- Привет, - сказал он тихо. И прикрыл за собой дверь.   
\- Привет.   
\- Прочитал параграф?  
\- Да.   
\- И как успехи? – Лерка привалился спиной к двери и скрестил руки на груди.   
\- Да разобрался более-менее. Ты чего от меня бегаешь весь день? - спросил неожиданно для самого себя.   
Лерка смутился. Я встал, подошел близко-близко. Он медленно облизал губы, а я почувствовал, как внизу живота разлилось тепло, и член слегка напрягся, готовый к большему.   
\- Ты стесняешься меня.   
\- Я? – я уперся руками в дверь по обе стороны от его головы.   
И ведь стеснялся же, боялся, что подойдет, что выдаст. Но сейчас это не имело никакого значения. Я легко коснулся губами его губ, Лерка замер, резко выдохнул и, обхватив руками мою голову, прижал к себе. Мы целовались, как сумасшедшие, вылизывали друг другу губы, десны, касались языками. Лерка положил ладони мне на пояс, вытащил заправленную в брюки рубашку, коснулся теплыми пальцами кожи, царапнул спину. Я не сдержал стон. И совершенно не препятствовал Лерке, когда он расстегнул ширинку и нежно, но требовательно сжал мой член.   
\- Что ты творишь?   
Лерка хмыкнул.   
\- А разве ты не для этого пришел?  
Я мог сколько угодно врать родителям, Кристинке, Лерке, но не мог обмануть себя. Лерка был прав, за этим я и пришел.   
\- Совратитель…   
\- О, еще какой, - хрипло рассмеялся Лерка. Я снова его поцеловал, движения его руки на моем члене лишали последних мыслей. Я прикрыл глаза и отдался ощущениям, поэтому в первый момент даже не понял, что произошло: Лерка опустился передо мной на колени, снял очки, положил их рядом на пол и стянул с меня штаны вместе с трусами. Попе стало прохладно.   
\- Что ты…   
Лерка легонько подул на мой крепко стоящий член, а потом лизнул.   
\- С ума сошел… - я еще пытался сопротивляться, шагнул назад, едва не запутавшись в комом свернувшихся на щиколотках штанах.   
\- Ты прав, лучше на диване, - сказал он, толкая меня в нужном направлении. Я упал. Лерка стянул с меня штаны, оставив в серой рубашке и черных носках, а потом, проведя языком по всей длине члена, взял его в рот почти целиком.   
\- Ох…   
Нет, минет мне уже пару раз делали. Но, черт возьми, ни один из них не мог сравниться с тем, что творил с моим членом Лерка. Он лизал, сосал, пошло чмокая, а я плыл, стонал, подавался бедрами. И абсолютно ничего не соображал.   
\- Да-а… да-да-да-да, - я с силой вцепился пальцами ему в волосы, не давая отстраниться. А он и не пытался. Лишь в последний момент, чувствуя, что еще секунда, и кончу, оттолкнул его.   
\- Да-а, - простонал я, пачкая свой живот. Лерка вздохнул судорожно, расстегнул свои штаны и запустил туда руку. Сделав всего несколько движений, он, до крови закусив губу, кончил. Я не мог отвести взгляда от его искаженного оргазмом лица, казавшихся бездонными глаз, капельки крови на губе. И еще не понимал, как влип.   
Самым правильным было уйти. Но я почему-то продолжал сидеть, где сидел, с голой задницей, с опавшим, перемазанным спермой членом и абсолютно пустой головой.   
Лерка встал, кинул мне салфетки.   
\- Поздно уже, - сказал я.   
\- Поздно.   
\- Домой надо.   
\- Надо.   
\- Я пойду…  
\- Иди, - Лерка, стоя ко мне спиной, обтирал себя. Я подошел, обхватил его поперек живота, прижимая к себе.   
\- Это было круто.   
\- Я рад, что тебе понравилось, - ответил он тихо.   
Понравилось? Вряд ли это слово могло отразить всю полноту охвативших меня эмоций.   
\- Лерка…   
\- Не волнуйся, я никому не скажу.   
Я покраснел не хуже вареного рака.   
\- Тогда пока?   
\- Пока… 

Дома отец посмотрел на меня странно.   
\- Опять был у Лерки?   
\- Да.   
Больше он вопросов не задал. Мне. Он спросил у Дашки.   
\- Ты знаешь Лерку?   
\- Да, дружбан его. Миленький.   
\- Дружбан? – переспросил отец. - Я думал, это девочка…   
Дашка только снисходительно улыбнулась. 

Шла вторая неделя отпущенного мне месяца.

**Было бы желание**

Если мальчик, обижая девочку,   
Никакой вины своей не чувствует,   
То она имеет право требовать,   
Чтоб другой вину его заглаживал.  
(Г. Остер)

Я чувствовал себя лицемером. Глупо было отрицать наше с Леркой взаимное влечение, смешно думать, что удовлетворил любопытство и больше не захочу. Потому что я захочу! Да что там, уже хочу. И с этим срочно надо было что-то делать. В идеале, расторгнуть спор, сказать Кристинке, что браслета не будет, пусть просит что-нибудь подешевле, и забыть про Лерку. В конце концов, учиться вместе нам осталось всего пару месяцев, а потом, может, и не встретимся никогда.   
Перед началом урока решительно подошел к Кристининому классу, посмотрел по сторонам и, не увидев ее, достал мобильник.   
\- Привет, а ты где?   
\- Заболела я.   
\- Да? Простыла?   
В глубине души я был рад, что признание откладывается. Вроде как принял решение, молодец такой, а то, что не мог его реализовать… так не моя вина.   
\- Да, - она закашлялась. – Врача жду.   
\- Тебя навестить-то можно? – спросил ласково.   
\- Пару дней точно нет.   
\- Понятно, - отсрочка, значит. Решимость покачнулась.   
Я пожелал Кристинке всяческих благ и скорейшего выздоровления и попрощался, не зная, что впереди меня ждет еще один сюрприз.   
Лерки не было. Решимость дала трещину.   
Я позвонил ему после урока.   
\- Привет. А ты где?   
\- Заболел я.   
\- И ты?  
\- Что?   
\- Не, это я так. Простыл?   
\- Ну да. Температура.   
\- Надолго?   
\- Не знаю, на неделю, наверное.   
Вот черт! Да я весь запал растеряю за эту неделю, тем более, что так до сих пор и не решил, трахать Лерку или нет. Нечего было врать, я его хотел. Как и он меня. Да и опыт, опять же, интересный.   
Поэтому сроки необходимо было продлить.   
Но парни считали по-другому.   
\- Продлить? С чего вдруг? Нет уж. Ты и так с опережением графика прешь.   
\- В смысле? – не понял я.   
\- Думали, ты неделю будешь только мириться с мыслью, что тебе парня натягивать придется. А ты как-то шустро… может, опыт имеешь, а? – Никитос улыбнулся.   
\- Шел бы ты! Опыт… деньги мне нужны.   
Да, именно так, все дело в деньгах. В конце концов, Дашка замуж собралась, у бати долги...   
Решимость раскололась и осыпалась осколками. 

Вечером я снова позвонил Лерке.  
\- У тебя «скайп» есть? – спросил. Не терять же неделю.   
\- Да, сейчас скину, - через минуту телефон пикнул, информируя о новом сообщении. Я, удобно устроившись на диване, положил на колени ноутбук и запустил «скайп».   
\- Камеру врубай.   
\- Не, - отозвался Лерка. – У меня нос красный.   
\- Дурак, - хмыкнул я. – Какое мне дело до твоего носа?   
\- Действительно, - тихо отозвался Лерка. И врубил камеру.   
\- Нормальный у тебя нос, - Лерка в ответ громко высморкался.   
\- Что задали?   
Мы некоторое время болтали о школе, уроках, учителях и одноклассниках, потом он вышел на кухню налить себе чаю, а я через включенную камеру увидел на диване книгу.   
\- Что читаешь? – спросил, когда Леркино лицо вновь появилось в поле зрения.   
\- «Хоббита».   
\- А я в кино на него ходил, - похвастался.   
\- Я тоже, - обломал меня Лерка. – Поражаюсь режиссеру. Как из такой тоненькой книжечки можно сделать многочасовую трилогию?   
Мы обсуждали книги, компьютерные игры, машины, поэтому, когда в комнату заглянула мама и позвала ужинать, я очень удивился.   
\- Как, уже?   
\- Вообще-то уже почти девять.   
\- О-о! 

Я опять позвонил ему в одиннадцать.   
\- Не спишь? – спросил почему-то шепотом.   
\- Нет, - так же тихо ответил он. И покраснел.   
\- А что делаешь?   
\- Э-э… просто лежу.   
\- Ну-ну, - заржал я. – Шкурку гоняешь?   
Лерка закусил губу, а я продолжил.   
\- И кого представляешь? – сам-то я обычно на Анжелину Джоли дрочу. Или порнушку запускаю.   
\- Тебя.   
Я растерялся.   
\- Меня? – переспросил. Вышло жалко.   
\- А что тебя удивляет? – вскинув подбородок, спросил Лерка. От смущения не осталось и следа.   
Действительно, что?   
\- Покажи! – сказал и сам испугался.   
\- Чего?   
\- Покажи, как.   
\- Сдурел совсем? – от удивления Леркины глаза казались огромными.   
\- Давай, - перспектива меня завела. – Давай, поставь ноут так, чтобы я тебя видел.   
\- Извращенец, - прошептал он. Покраснели даже уши.   
\- Что, «слабо»?   
\- Михаил, я не ведусь на «слабо», мне не двенадцать, - Лерка прищурился. – Хотя, знаешь, я согласен.   
\- Да? – я обрадовался, поерзал на диване, устраиваясь удобнее.   
\- Да. Если ты подрочишь вместе со мной.   
\- Чего?   
\- Что, «слабо»? – я на «слабо» велся до сих пор, придурок. – Давай, я буду видеть тебя, ты – меня.   
\- Блин… думаешь?   
\- Что я там не видел? – добил меня Лерка. Я кивнул, соглашаясь. Поставил ноут на стол, настроил вебку и вернулся на диван.   
\- Все, готов.   
\- Я тоже, - на экране появился Лерка. – Раздеваемся?  
\- Э… - я подвис. – Нет, давай так.   
\- Трусишь? – глядя исподлобья, спросил он. Я трусил, причем отчаянно. Но признаться? Вот уж нет.   
\- Я? Нет! – и скинул майку. Лерка шумно вздохнул. Я перевел взгляд на экран и замер: Лерка подцепил пальцами футболку и, поднимая руки, медленно тянул ее вверх, обнажая кожу сантиметр за сантиметром. Я сглотнул.   
Лерка, глядя мне в глаза, принялся стягивать домашние штаны. Вместе с трусами. Демонстрируя крайнюю степень своей заинтересованности в происходящем. У меня тоже встал.   
\- Теперь ты, - хрипло сказал Лерка. А я одновременно пожалел и порадовался, что мы сейчас не рядом – я бы его завалил. Я разделся и быстро улегся на диван.   
\- Идиотом себя чувствую, - сказал, медленно поглаживая себя по члену.   
\- Да ну? – Лерка лег, согнул ноги в коленях и развел их широко. Я словно завороженный смотрел, как он ласкает себя, тихо постанывая от удовольствия.   
Первые несколько минут я никак не мог принять, что на меня смотрят. Член чуть опал, возбуждение схлынуло. Но тут Лерка облизал свой палец и, приставив его к заднице, ввел.   
Меня как током шибануло.   
\- Твою мать… - прошипел, с силой водя рукой вверх-вниз.   
\- М-м… - простонал он.   
Он настолько откровенно кайфовал, что я завелся снова, да как завелся! Я только на одно короткое мгновение представил себя между его разведенных ног, представил вместо его пальца свой член… и кончил, скрученный неожиданно сильным оргазмом.   
\- Вау, - услышал Леркин голос. Он оставил свою задницу в покое и быстро-быстро двигал рукой на члене. – О-о, - простонал, последний раз толкнувшись в собственный кулак. – Знаешь, - сказал, вытерев руку о салфетку, - мне понравилось. Завтра повторим?   
\- Извращенец, - пробухтел я.   
Лерка рассмеялся и отключился. А я лежал в постели и думал, думал, думал. 

**Семимильными шагами**

Просыпаясь, первым делом  
Обещай не продолжать…  
Перед сном проси прощенья  
И не делать обещай…  
(Г. Остер)

Стоит ли говорить, что следующим вечером я вновь сидел у ноута?  
Правда, этому предшествовал разговор с Дашкой. Она сама пришла ко мне в комнату, посмотрела внимательно.   
\- У тебя все хорошо? – спросила.   
Дашка классная, в детстве мы, конечно, дрались, орали, как коты, я ей не один клок волос выдрал, она мне едва зубы не сломала. Но мы дружили. И чем дальше, тем больше. Пожалуй, не было у меня человека ближе Дашки.   
\- Да, нормально все.   
\- Точно? – она села рядом, положила голову мне плечо. – Расскажи.   
И я рассказал. Не все, конечно. Про спор говорить не стал, стыдно было.   
\- Я хочу парня.   
\- Валеру?   
\- Ага.   
\- И в чем дело? Мне показалось, он не против.   
Ну да, со стороны все казалось простым. А на самом деле…  
\- Я же вроде как с Кристинкой.   
\- Вроде как?   
\- Ну… мы вместе, да.   
\- Ты ее любишь? – я посмотрел насмешливо.  
\- Люблю? – хмыкнул. – Не знаю, Даш. Кажется, мне просто льстит, что я с ней. Она красивая, умная, популярная, нравится мне. А любить… рано мне еще любить. Пока не представляю, как смогу прожить жизнь с одним человеком.   
\- Дурашка, - сестра потрепала меня по волосам. – Тем более пробуй.   
\- Но я же не гомик.   
\- Конечно. Но, по-моему, ты и не гетеро. Би, наверное.   
\- Это нормально?   
\- Это классно, - рассмеялась она. – Представь, что до сих пор ты мог есть только сладкое. Зефир, - я невольно хохотнул, вспомнив Леркину бабушку, - конфеты, шоколад, тортики. А потом вдруг обнаружил, что мясо тебе тоже нравится.   
\- Конечно, мне нравится мясо.   
\- Вот-вот. И теперь ты можешь есть и сладкое, и мясное. Правда, так интереснее?   
\- Ну да, - не слишком уверенно отозвался я.   
\- Поэтому нечего тут рефлексировать, пробуй! 

И я решил попробовать. Решил идти до конца. С Леркой.   
То, что до сих пор воспринималось мной как некий челлендж, теперь приобрело совсем другой смысл. Я хотел Лерку не только из-за спора, а из-за себя. И благодаря Дашке перестал себя за это ненавидеть.   
В этот раз мы не дрочили.   
\- Слушай, а ты смог бы… - я замялся, сказать о своих желаниях вслух оказалось не так легко. – Смог бы со мной?   
\- Что «с тобой»? – я видел, что все он прекрасно понял, но издевался, гад, заставляя меня краснеть, бледнеть и покрываться потом.   
\- Переспать со мной ты бы смог? – Лерка молчал. Я начал нервничать.   
\- Переспать? Смог бы, конечно, - ответил, наконец. – Но не стану.   
Я опешил.   
\- Почему?   
\- Потому что одноразовый перепих меня не интересует.   
\- А что интересует? – не успев подумать, выпалил я.   
\- Отношения, - просто ответил Лерка.   
\- Отношения? – переспросил я тупо. И тут отношения? Но какие, к черту, между парнями могут быть отношения? Не цветочки же ему дарить! Или все-таки цветочки? И тоже ждать три месяца, пока даст?  
\- Э… в смысле?   
\- В смысле, - как маленькому, чеканя слова, ответил Лерка, - мне нужен человек, с которым у меня будут общие интересы помимо секса. С которым мне будет хорошо, который будет мне верен.   
\- Этого же девчонки обычно хотят, - ну да, я тупил по полной.   
\- Этого хотят все нормальные люди, Миша. Кто-то раньше, кто-то позже. Я хочу уже сейчас.   
Как же это все усложняло!  
\- То есть умри, но не дай поцелуй без любви, так, что ли?  
\- Понимай, как хочешь.   
\- Тогда почему ты позволил мне… почему сам, - мысли путались.   
\- Подумал, что ты можешь быть тем самым.   
\- О!  
\- Ошибся, - Лерка закусил губу и отвернулся от монитора. А я не знал, что сказать. Я ведь и правда только переспать с ним хотел, и убеждать его в обратном было подло.   
\- Лер… - сказал тихо. – Прости.   
Он отключился.   
На душе было погано. Но разве не это мне было нужно? Тогда почему так плохо, больно и стыдно? Почему чувствую себя последней сволочью? Не обязан я оправдывать чужие надежды! Не обязан, но легче от этого не становилось. 

Весь четверг проходил, как в тумане.   
На физике ко мне подсел Никитос.   
\- Как дела, герой-любовник?   
\- Никак.   
\- Грубо. Что, Лерочка показал зубки?   
\- Почему вы выбрали его?   
Никитос пожал плечами.   
\- Потому что он самый страшный, - я не был с этим согласен, но промолчал. – Большую противоположность тебе сложно представить.   
\- Знаешь, я хочу разорвать пари.   
Никитос смотрел, не мигая.   
\- Нет.   
\- Нет? Почему «нет»? Представим, что не было ничего.  
\- Не выйдет.   
\- Да почему?   
\- Потому что Пашка хочет Кристинку, - Никитос прищурился. – И он не отступит.   
\- А они-то причем?   
\- Притом, что браслет ты, например, можешь уже не покупать.   
\- Почему? – Никитос так дозированно и избирательно давал информацию, что я окончательно запутался.   
\- Спроси у нее сам. 

Знаете, когда все вокруг держат тебя за идиота, да еще и чего-то ждут, хочется дать кому-нибудь кулаком в лицо. Вместо этого я без звонка поехал к Кристинке. Пока ждал чай с конфетами, залез в шкаф и заглянул под кровать. Да, позор мне, я искал Пашку.   
Не нашел.   
Кристинка почти поправилась, правда, еще покашливала, поэтому целоваться отказалась.   
\- Не хочу тебя заразить.   
\- А Пашку? – ревновал ли я? Конечно. Кристинка была моей девушкой и, начни она гулять с другим, надо мной бы как минимум смеялись.   
\- При чем тут Пашка? – удивилась она. Слишком удивилась.   
\- Не знаю, - я махнул рукой. – Вьется вокруг, бесит. Я, кстати, иду в субботу покупать тебе подарок, - закинул удочку.   
\- Да? – совсем без энтузиазма отозвалась Кристинка. Я мог бы обидеться, если бы и вправду шел.   
\- Ты не передумала с браслетом?  
\- Знаешь… наверное, передумала. Лучше планшет.   
\- А что так?   
\- Просто так решила.   
\- Может, он у тебя уже есть? Бабушка подарила, а?  
\- Ты на что мне тут намекаешь? – разозлилась Кристинка. – Я, в отличие от некоторых, одновременно с двумя не встречаюсь!   
\- Не понял…   
\- Думаешь, мне не рассказали, что ты на Лерку запал? – я онемел. – Рассказали, еще как рассказали. Врут ведь? – я молчал. – Миша, врут?   
\- Конечно. Глупости какие, - я потер руками лицо. – Кто говорит-то?   
\- Неважно, - отмахнулась Кристинка.   
\- Мы с ребятами поспорили, что он на меня западет, - выдал я полуправду.   
\- И?  
\- Что «и»?   
\- Что ты будешь делать, когда западет?   
\- Как что? Выиграю.   
\- А он? Он что будет делать? Знаешь, как это больно, когда любишь не взаимно, когда над твоими чувствами смеются? – Кристинка подошла, посмотрела прямо в глаза. – Это очень больно, Миша. Не ожидала от тебя. Не думала, что ты такой жестокий. Уходи, пожалуйста.   
\- Кристин… - погладил ее по руке.   
\- Ты ничуть не лучше Пашки. Тоже только о себе думаешь. Но он хотя бы начал понимать... Уходи.   
Я ушел.   
Вот так за одни сутки я потерял и Лерку, и Кристинку.   
И понятия не имел, что делать дальше. 

**Решение**

Решил подраться – выбирай  
Того, кто послабей.  
А сильный сдачи может дать,  
Зачем тебе она?  
Чем младше тот, кого ты бьешь,  
Тем сердцу веселей  
Глядеть, как плачет он, кричит  
И мамочку зовет.  
Но если вдруг за малыша  
Вступился кто-нибудь,  
Беги, кричи и громко плачь  
И мамочку зови.  
(Г. Остер)

Пятницу и выходные я просто пережил.   
А в понедельник в школу вернулись и Кристинка, и Лерка.   
Подошел к Кристинке перед уроками, обнял, давая себе и окружающим убедиться, что между нами все по-прежнему. Но когда полез с поцелуями, она отвернулась, и мои губы коснулись уха. Я проследил за ее взглядом и увидел наблюдавшего за нами Пашку. То, как он смотрел, мне совсем не понравилось.   
Прозвенел звонок, я попрощался и опрометью бросился на свою химию. Ольга Викторовна по уже устоявшейся привычке вызвала меня к доске. Я отвечал, не сводя глаз с Лерки, тот демонстративно пялился в учебник, делая вид, что меня не видит.   
Как быть дальше, я не знал.   
Если все так и пойдет, однозначно проиграю. А проигрыш означает, что на день рождения к Кристинке я не попаду. Зато наверняка припрется Пашка. Очухался, тоже мне! Сначала обижает, потом увивается.   
Но и продолжать пари не было никакой возможности. Лерка четко дал понять, что просто секс ему не интересен. Ухаживать за ним? Можно, конечно. Но если узнает Кристинка, я опять же пролечу. Да и права она – жестоко это. Замкнутый круг какой-то.   
Я подошел к Лерке после уроков, пока ждал Кристинку.   
\- Слушай, нам надо поговорить.   
\- Говори, - сказал спокойно. Словно между нами и не было ничего.   
Я растерялся и ляпнул:   
\- Ну… ты мне нравишься.   
\- Нравлюсь? – хмыкнул Лерка. – И?   
Я обернулся, поймал насмешливый взгляд Никитоса.   
\- Не здесь.   
Подошел Пашка, хлопнул меня по плечу.   
\- Ну что, дружочки, уже чпокались?   
\- Иди на хрен, - я шипел не хуже гадюки.   
\- Кто сверху? – он окинул взглядом меня, Лерку, ухмыльнулся. – И как, Михаил, много надо выпить, чтобы трахать это? Или ты снизу предпочитаешь?   
Удара в челюсть Пашка не ожидал. Поэтому пропустил, ощутив на себе все прелести полного крови рта. Он полез давать сдачи, я едва успел уклониться, и нос мне не сломали, но рассекли бровь, и врезал ему кулаком в солнечное сплетение, заставив согнуться пополам. Добить было делом техники.   
Нас обступили со всех сторон. Кто-то пронзительно вскрикнул. Я еще раз ударил, Пашка упал.   
\- Паша, Пашенька, - рядом с ним на колени опустилась Кристинка. Я тронул свою бровь, поглядел на кровь на пальцах, сплюнул в сторонку. Да, красавчик я буду завтра.   
Пашка изображал из себя как минимум жертву катастрофы, откровенно и безыскусно давя на жалость, и та, кого я называл своей девушкой, ласково ворковала рядом. Не обращая на меня никакого внимания.   
В раздевалку заглянул кто-то из учителей.   
\- Что здесь происходит?   
\- Ничего, Марья Ивановна, все в порядке, - ответил Лерка. Потом взял меня за рукав и потянул к выходу. Я обернулся и встретился с довольным Пашкиным взглядом. Гад, он ведь специально все!  
Что же, демонстрация удалась, я все понял. 

Лерка привел меня к себе.   
\- Умойся с мылом, я пока перекись достану.  
Я сделал, как сказали, поморщился, когда рану от мыла защипало.   
\- Садись на диван, - Лерка встал между моих ног, вылил на ватный тампон перекись водорода и приложил его к моей рассеченной брови.   
\- Подуй, - попросил я. А что, я тоже умею изображать жертву катастрофы. На самом деле, очень приятно было, что Лерка меня не бросил. Я положил руки ему на пояс, притянул ближе. Чувствовать под ладонями его теплое тело было волнительно. Я поерзал.   
\- Миша, сиди ровно. Так, надо в травму съездить, вдруг нужно швы наложить.   
\- Не хочу в травму, - я глубоко вздохнул. От Лерки пахло чем-то вкусным. – Хочу тебя.   
Кажется, я поторопился, потому что Лерка скинул со своей талии мои руки и шагнул назад.   
\- Миша, мы уже говорили об этом…   
\- Тогда у меня была девушка. И я боролся с собой.   
\- А теперь?   
\- А теперь я свободен и открыт для новых отношений, - то, что Кристинка кинулась не ко мне, многое объясняло. Что же, если она придерживается принципа: «обходя грабли, теряем драгоценный опыт», пусть опять на них наступает. И идет к черту. Нет, я не тешил себя иллюзиями о любви до гроба, но такая демонстрация перечеркивала все. Неприятно, знаете ли, чувствовать себя заменителем.   
Я встал, обнял Лерку со спины, поцеловал в шею. Адреналин все еще бурлил, требуя выхода.   
\- Хочу, - потерся пахом о Леркину задницу. – Давай, а? – прошептал в ухо.   
\- Миша, - он повернулся лицом ко мне, - не надо…  
Договорить я ему не дал, набросился с поцелуями. Сначала он просто приоткрыл рот, позволяя мне себя целовать, но потом как-то жалко всхлипнул и ответил.   
Поцелуи с Леркой были безумием. И я тонул в них, охваченный эмоциями.  
Ладони уверенно легли на Леркину попу.  
\- Миша, - тяжело дыша, прошептал он. – Миша, нет.   
\- Почему «нет»? Ты хотел отношений? Я готов попробовать, - я, словно какая-то макака озабоченная, терся об него всем телом, голова кружилась, член стоял.   
\- Отношения – это не только секс.   
\- Знаю. Но не цветы же тебе дарить, - Лерка хмыкнул.   
\- Цветы я тебе и сам могу подарить. Хочешь?   
Цветов я не хотел, хотел Лерку.   
\- У тебя был кто-нибудь? – спросил, уверенный, что знаю ответ.   
\- Да.   
Внезапно.   
\- Да? Правда?   
Лерка отстранился, подошел к окну.   
\- Правда. Три года назад.   
\- В четырнадцать? Да ты заливаешь! – я не верил, точнее, не хотел верить. Думать о том, что Лерку уже кто-то… того, было почему-то неприятно. – Кто?   
\- Сын отца от первого брака, сводный брат, получается.   
\- Он тебя насиловал? – я снова встал рядом, обнял за плечи.   
\- Нет. Я сам хотел. В то лето поехал в деревню к бабушке, папиной маме. А там он гостил. Так получилось. Солнце, речка, сеновал. И никого вокруг.   
\- А сейчас? – спросил хрипло.   
\- Ничего, он той же осенью женился. Я был на свадьбе. Он потом предлагал возобновить, я послал, - вот тебе и тихоня! - Мне не нужен случайный секс.  
\- И после него…   
\- После него не было никого. Ты первый за три года.   
Почему все так сложно, а?   
Лерка хотел отношений. А я? А почему бы не попробовать?   
\- Тогда, может, в кино? – Лерка посмотрел насмешливо.  
\- Ты так меня хочешь, что даже на кино согласен?  
Я только рассмеялся в ответ. И поцеловал.  
\- Давай маму мою подождем, она врач, может, швы наложит, раз уж в травму ты не хочешь.  
***  
К Кристинке я подошел перед уроками. Обнимать не стал.  
\- Ты что вчера устроил? – сказала она вместо приветствия.  
\- Я?  
\- Ты! – ткнула в меня пальцем. – Ты, именно ты!  
\- Он первый начал, - пожал плечами я. – Я только попросил его заткнуться.  
\- Мы вчера в травме весь вечер просидели…  
\- И? – перебил ее. – Что ты мне хочешь сказать? Что я не прав? Так если он пасть свою поганую снова раскроет, опять огребет, - Кристинка поморщилась, а я продолжил: - А вот то, что моя девушка повезла в травму не меня, - я демонстративно коснулся заклеенной пластырем брови, - говорит о многом.  
Она смутилась. Впервые за все годы, что мы знакомы, я увидел ее покрасневшей.  
\- Он меня любит, - сказала тихо.  
\- А ты? – черт, если бы она сказала, что любит меня, я бы, наверное, простил ей все. До следующего раза. Но она не сказала.  
\- Не знаю. Кажется, тоже.  
\- А меня?  
\- Ты хороший, очень… - я выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. – Правда, Миш. Не обижайся, - обняла за плечи. – Ты мне очень помог.  
\- То есть, - начал, медленно выговаривая слова, - ты возвращаешься к нему, я правильно понял? – молчание в ответ. – Кристин, не надо быть собакой на сене, если я тебе не нужен, так и скажи. Я – не запасной аэродром, знаешь ли, - опять молчит. Смотрит в пол и молчит. – Так что?  
\- Миша, я…  
\- Ты с ним или со мной?  
\- Ты его не убьешь? – спросила тихо. Я ухмыльнулся.  
\- Надо больно руки пачкать.  
\- Я, наверное, вернусь к нему.  
\- Удачи, - я скинул с себя ее руки и отвернулся.  
\- Миша, я тебя обидела…  
\- Лучше сейчас. Пашке привет.

На перемене подвалил Никитос.  
\- Я договорился, спор можно расторгнуть, - не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, почему.  
\- Зачем это? Я хочу свой выигрыш, - зло сказал я. Развести Пашку на деньги стало делом принципа. А то придумали тут отвлекающий маневр с моим заведомым проигрышем. Ведь что получалось? Проиграй я, не пошел бы к Кристинке, а выиграй – она узнала бы о моей измене раньше, чем я успел бы сказать «сто тысяч». Странно, что я понял это только сейчас. Пашка молодец, только, как оказалось, на Кристинке свет клином не сошелся. А нам с Леркой деньги не лишние.  
На уроках мы теперь сидели вместе. Народ подозрительно косился, но молчал, Пашкина заклеенная морда – хороший стимул держать свое мнение при себе. Правда, и вели мы себя идеально: за коленки друг друга не лапали, на переменах по углам не обжимались. Но это не значит, что я не хотел. Просто ни к чему нам сейчас лишние разговоры. К мысли, что буду встречаться с парнем, я привыкал медленно, и для всех Лерка готовил меня к ЕГЭ по химии. Он и вправду стал меня готовить, а я понял, что химия – предмет жутко увлекательный. И задумался о химико-фармацевтическом.  
Мы как-то сидели у меня дома, решали тесты. Ну, как решали…  
\- Решишь без ошибок, получишь приз, - главное, правильно мотивировать!  
\- А какой? – пересаживая Лерку к себе на колени, спросил я.  
\- М-м… поцелуй? – он уселся удобнее, оседлав мои бедра.  
\- Поцелуя мало, - ответил хрипло.  
\- А что тогда? – водя носом по моему уху, спросил Лерка.  
Я подался бедрами, демонстрируя желание.  
\- Знаешь, Миш, мне страшно.  
\- Я не обижу, - оглаживая его бедра, прошептал я. – Буду нежен и осторожен, честно.  
\- Да не в этом дело. Понимаю, глупо, но боюсь, что потом стану тебе не интересен.  
\- Глупости. Наоборот. Уверен, нам будет только интереснее, - я сжал ладони на его заднице, провел большими пальцами по шву на брюках, слегка нажимая. – Хочу тебя постоянно.  
\- Ладно, - он улыбнулся, а у меня сердце забилось в три раза быстрее. Идиот, сказавший, что Лерка страшненький, никогда не видел его таким. – Надо тогда подумать, когда и где.  
\- Здесь и сейчас? – с надеждой спросил я.  
\- Миша, ты такой умник, прям с разбегу, да? – я смутился.  
\- А что, не так?  
Лерка рассмеялся.  
\- Не так. Мне же подготовиться надо.  
\- Морально?  
\- Не только. Клизму сделать, растянуть себя, - я судорожно вздохнул, воображение быстренько подкинуло волнующую картинку.  
\- Так я сам тебя растяну.  
\- Растянешь, как же, - хмыкнул он. – Сомневаюсь, что тебе терпения хватит. А у меня все равно, что первый раз.  
Я вынужден был признать, что Лерка прав.  
\- Черт, у меня сейчас яйца лопнут от наших разговорчиков.  
\- Ну, этой беде я могу помочь, - он сполз на пол, устроился между моих ног и расстегнул ширинку.  
Я кончил быстро, Лерка едва успел отстраниться.  
\- Все ты виноват, - блаженно прикрыв глаза, сказал я.  
\- Конечно, это же я тебе отсасывал, - хмыкнул он в ответ.  
\- Иди сюда, - Лерка сел рядом, я расстегнул его штаны и, забравшись рукой в трусы, принялся дрочить.  
\- О-ох, - Лерка сегодня тоже был скорострелом.  
Как оказалось, к лучшему.  
\- Миша, ты дома?  
\- Блин, отец, - шепнул я. – Да, пап, - крикнул громко, мы судорожно приводили себя в порядок. Отец заглянул к нам.  
\- Здравствуйте, - сказал Лерка. – Валерий.  
\- Игорь Николаевич.  
\- Пап, а мы тут химию делаем.  
\- Молодцы, - он обвел взглядом комнату и принюхался. Черт! – Хочу ЕГЭ сдавать.  
\- Похвально.  
\- Ладно, я пошел, - Лерка подхватил рюкзак и, протиснувшись мимо отца, стал обуваться.  
Я вышел следом.  
\- До завтра.  
\- Ага.  
Дверь захлопнулась.

\- Сын, ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
\- Э-э… я, правда, ЕГЭ буду сдавать. Решил серьезно учиться и зарабатывать на жизнь мозгами, - я тараторил, не особо думая, что говорю.  
\- Тебя этот юноша так мотивировал?  
Я отчаянно краснел.  
\- Вы ведь не просто друзья, - это был даже не вопрос.  
\- Пап, я… - больше всего на свете я боялся, что он меня оттолкнет, боялся увидеть на его лице разочарование.   
\- Ладно, - вздохнул отец. – Предохраняйтесь только. Пошли поедим, что ли, - онемевший, я поплелся следом.

**Первый раз**

Посмотрите, что творится   
В каждом доме по ночам.   
Отвернувшись к стенке носом,   
Молча взрослые лежат.   
Шевелят они губами   
В беспросветной темноте   
И с закрытыми глазами   
Пяткой дергают во сне.   
Ни за что не соглашайтесь   
По ночам идти в кровать.   
Никому не позволяйте   
Вас укладывать в постель.   
Неужели вы хотите   
Годы детские свои   
Провести под одеялом,   
На подушке, без штанов?   
(Г. Остер) 

Поздним вечером мы сидели с Дашкой на кухне.   
\- Ты представляешь, вот так просто сказал: «Пойдем поедим».   
Дашка рассмеялась.   
\- Это из-за меня, думаю.   
\- Из-за тебя? – удивился я.   
\- Он меня как-то с Танькой застукал. В кульминационный, так сказать, момент.   
\- И что сказал?   
\- Извинился, вышел.   
Я едва не подавился печенюшкой.   
\- А потом спросил строго так, - Дашка подбоченилась, скорчила серьезную рожу. – «Дочь, ты что, лесбиянка?»   
\- А ты?   
\- А я ему доходчиво объяснила, что экспериментирую с сексуальностью. И внуки, и зять у него будут. Когда-нибудь. А пока мне хочется так.   
\- А он?   
Дашка, копируя папины интонации, сказала:   
\- «Не понимаю я этого. Как же вы…» - на этом он замолчал и больше вопросов не задавал. Зато, знаешь, как обрадовался, когда я сказала, что замуж собираюсь! Ты не переживай, у него нервы крепкие, он дочь вырастил. Если что, ты мне говори, я с ним воспитательную работу проведу.  
Я снова рассмеялся, плюясь крошками.   
\- Дашка, ты чудо.   
\- Ну, да, - легко согласилась сестрица. – Я такая. 

Я полночи проторчал в интернете, изучая матчасть. Нет, речь идет вовсе не об алгебре, а о том, в какой позе лучше всего заниматься сексом, чтобы «нижнему» партнеру было хорошо. Советов нашел множество, и все они друг другу противоречили. Сходились в одном: о партнере надо думать. Но это я знал и без них.   
В субботу сходил в аптеку, купил специальные презики и смазку. А в понедельник узнал и срок.   
\- В четверг, - раскладывая на парте учебник, тетрадь, ручки, карандаш и линейку, сказал Лерка.   
\- У тебя?   
\- Да, у мамы сутки, а бабушка в театр идет, будет не раньше одиннадцати. И заканчиваем мы рано, - руки у него слегка дрожали. Я накрыл его ладонь своей.   
\- Как же я жду четверга! – прошептал.   
\- Я тоже, - улыбнулся он. 

Четверг. Я нервничал, как никогда. Казалось бы, что такого в том, чтобы заняться сексом? Не в первый же раз. Хотя так – в первый.   
Лерка беспрестанно ерзал на стуле.   
\- Что тебе не сидится?   
\- Блин, зря я пробку в себя запихал, - прошептал он в ответ.   
\- Чего? - у меня моментально вспотели ладони.   
\- Да решил с пробкой походить, чтобы растянуться получше. Вроде маленькая, а сидеть невозможно, - и Лерка снова поерзал.   
\- Ты хочешь сказать, - я коснулся губами его уха, - что приперся на уроки с пробкой в заднице?   
\- Ну, да.   
\- Офигеть, - я сглотнул и тоже поерзал. Вставший член больно уперся в ширинку. И как прикажете сидеть до конца уроков? – Давай свалим после алгебры?   
Лерка посмотрел на меня глазами раненого олененка.   
\- Не могу больше… пойду в туалет, вытащу.   
\- Я тебе вытащу! – пригрозил. - Сиди до конца урока.   
Лерка потел. Я проследил за каплей, текшей по виску. Он тяжело вздохнул и уткнулся лбом в столешницу.   
\- Четко в простату упирается, зараза.   
\- Лерка, ты договоришься сейчас, - я сжал свой член через штаны. Стало только хуже. – Я тебя в туалете трахну, честное слово.   
\- О-о, - тихо простонал этот провокатор. – Всю жизнь мечтал быть трахнутым в туалете.   
Математичка на нас подозрительно косилась.   
\- Валера, какие-то проблемы?   
\- Да, что-то чувствую себя нехорошо. Отравился, наверное, - сдавленно прошептал Лерка.   
\- Так сходите в медпункт, уголь активированный примите.   
\- Я провожу, - вскочил я.   
\- А сам он что, не дойдет?   
Лерка встал, покачнулся.   
\- Ладно, идите оба.   
Обратно мы, понятное дело, не вернулись. 

Лерка открывал входную дверь, а я, обхватив его поперек живота, прижимался стоящим членом к упругой заднице, ерзал и пыхтел, как паровоз.   
\- Тише ты, - шикнул Лерка. – Может, бабушка еще дома. Она, вроде, с утра с подругами в кофейне встречается, но мало ли что.   
Пришлось отодвинуться.   
\- Бабуль, ты дома? – крикнул Лерка из прихожей. Ответа не было. Мы на всякий случай обошли всю квартиру. Одни мы были, одни. Лерка на всякий случай закрыл дверь на замок, который можно было открыть только изнутри, и повернулся. – Вот.   
Я улыбнулся, стянул ботинки, скинул куртку и набросился на Лерку. Он отвечал страстно, стонал, когда я сжимал через штаны его задницу, терся об меня.   
\- Не могу больше, пошли в постель.   
Разницу я почувствовал сразу. И дело было даже не в наличии у Лерки члена, а в поведении. Все девчонки, с которыми я спал, а их не сказать, что было много, в постели слишком много внимания уделяли своему внешнему виду и производимому впечатлению. Они изгибались, словно их фотографировали на обложку, принимали картинные позы, громко стонали, тщательно выверяя интонации, и категорически не хотели потеть. А секс ведь акт не самый чистый. Там и слюни, и сперма, и пот, и звуки всякие причмокивающие…   
Лерка отдавался, наплевав на все. Волосы его стали влажными и завились на затылке кольцами, стоны были тихими и хриплыми, но от них у меня мурашки удовольствия бегали по спине. Я кусал и лизал его шею, спускаясь ниже, посасывал ключицы, теребил соски.   
Начитавшись всякого, долго думал, брать в рот или не брать. Решил попробовать. Обхватил член пальцами и лизнул. Тихонько так, едва касаясь.  
\- Миша, - на выдохе прохрипел Лерка. – О, да…   
Поощренный, я осмелел и сжал губы на головке. Оказалось вовсе и не страшно, приятно даже, если не думать, что именно я держал во рту. Лерка метался подо мной, комкая простыню. Я нащупал пальцами пробку, потянул медленно.   
\- О-ох, - Лерка прогнулся в пояснице, расслабляя задницу. – Не могу больше, - прошептал, - хочу. Хочу-хочу-хочу!   
Я тоже хотел. Не то слово как. Быстро раскатал по члену презерватив, размазал по нему смазку и, приставив к Леркиной раскрытой дырке, медленно ввел и замер.   
\- Ты как? – прохрипел, едва держась.   
\- Отлично, - на выдохе прошептал он. – Двигайся.   
И я двинулся. С ума сходил от горячей тесноты, от его стонов и всхлипов, от того, как он сжимал меня внутри, как обнимал ногами.   
\- Не могу больше, кончу сейчас, - я держался из последних сил.   
\- Кончай!   
Меня накрыло, скрутило и унесло. Куда-то. В себя я приходил медленно.   
\- Как ты? – прошептал. Лерка улыбнулся.   
\- Я сразу за тобой.   
\- Улет, полный улет.   
\- Мне тоже понравилось, - он погладил меня по спине. – Ляг рядом, тяжело.   
Я скатился с него, обхватил поперек живота и прижал к себе.   
\- У меня ни с кем так не было, - признался я.   
\- Да? Я очень рад. Я бы хотел, чтобы мы еще не раз это повторили.   
\- Ага.   
Он погладил меня кончиками пальцев по щеке и поцеловал. Я ответил, словно скрепляя поцелуем обещание.

**Расплата**

Если вам во время драки  
Кулаком попали в лоб,  
А потом пришли мириться,  
Предлагая всё забыть,  
То сначала пусть подставят  
Лоб под ваши кулаки,  
А потом про всё забудут,  
Когда память отшибёт.  
***  
Начиная в неудаче  
Виноватого искать  
Опасайся слишком близко  
Приближаться к зеркалам.  
(Г. Остер)

\- Дашка, у меня был секс, - прошептал сестре на ухо.  
\- О, да мой маленький братик стал мужчиной, - хихикнула она.  
\- Дура, я уже два года не мальчик. У меня был секс с Леркой.  
Дашка только что челюстью о стол не ударилась.  
\- Оу! И как?  
\- Круто. Нереально круто.  
\- Мих, ты, по-моему, влюбился в своего Лерку.  
\- Да ну, глупости, - отмахнулся я. Думать о том, что я мог влюбиться в парня, не хотелось. Мне с ним было классно, очень классно, потрясающе просто, да, он мне нравился. Но любовь? 

В субботу мы сходили в кино, подрочили друг другу на последнем ряду. В воскресенье пообжимались у него дома, правда, из-за бабушки за стенкой особо не шумели, удовлетворившись минетом.  
В понедельник я зажал его возле пустого туалета после звонка и наградил засосом на шее. И все, казалось, было хорошо. Даже замечательно.  
До вторника. И винить мне было некого. Только себя, исключительно себя. И свое извечное желание усидеть на двух стульях.  
После уроков в раздевалке ко мне подошла вся четверка.  
\- Миха, срок, - похлопав меня по плечу, томно растягивая слова, сказал Никитос.  
\- Ну, признавайтесь, котики, был у вас секс? - копируя его интонацию, спросил Пашка.  
Я молчал. Лерка молчал рядом.  
\- А ваше какое дело? – он не выдержал первым.  
\- Наше дело правое! – Лерка прищурился, не понимая. – Так Миша тебе не сказал? О, какая чистота эксперимента! – глумился Пашка. А я сквозь землю готов был провалиться. Идея развести Пашку на деньги уже не казалась блестящей, ведь Лерка-то обидится, подумает, что я его просто использовал, а ведь я… А что я?   
Похоже, права была сестра.   
Решение было принято.  
\- Не было у нас ничего, - к черту Пашку, к черту деньги, я не хотел терять Лерку.  
\- Не было? – удивился Никитос. – Разочаровал ты меня, Миша. Я был уверен, что ты его завалишь.  
Лерка дернул меня за рукав.  
\- Миша, о чем они?  
\- О, святая простота, - улыбаясь, пропел Пашка. – О, милая наивность! Думаешь, с чего наш ненаглядный популярный мальчик Михаил обратил на тебя внимание? С того, что ему за твою задницу денег пообещали.  
Лерка не верил.  
\- Неправда, нет. Миша? – он подергал меня за рукав.  
Я кусал губы и молчал.  
\- Миха поспорил, что завалит тебя. Так что, и вправду не завалил? Слабак.  
Я встретился взглядом с Леркой. Он все понял. Я увидел, как потускнел его взгляд, как опустились плечи, он весь ссутулился, став как будто меньше ростом.  
\- Ты на меня спорил? – спросил спокойно, слишком спокойно. – Ты все это время просто на меня спорил? – он говорил тихо, но я чувствовал, как холодеют мои руки, как боль стальным обручем стискивает голову.  
\- Валер, я… - надо было оправдаться как-то, сказать, что я с ним не ради спора, что последнюю неделю и не вспоминал о нем. Что люблю.  
Горло перехватило.  
\- Тогда он победил, - с улыбкой сказал Лерка ребятам. И выкрикнул: - Трахнул он меня, - на нас стали оборачиваться.  
Парни смотрели, задержав дыхание.  
\- Заработал он свои деньги, - прошипел и, перекинув через плечо сумку, быстро выскочил из раздевалки.  
\- Да-а, Миха, - сказал Никитос. – Это ты попал.  
\- Я идиот, - буркнул тихо.  
\- Не могу не согласиться, - заржал Пашка. – Ты чего, запал на него? Мы же поржать хотели, а ты всерьез…

***   
Я сидел в очереди в травме. Глаз заплыл, рожа опухла, костяшки кровоточили, и, кажется, сломалось запястье. Рядом с разбитыми рожами сидели Пашка и Никитос.  
\- Урод ты, Миха, у меня же нос до сих пор не зажил, - Пашка вздохнул и поморщился.  
\- Пошел ты.  
\- Мих, ты не прав, - вклинился Никитос.  
\- Вот нафига было трепаться, а? – взорвался я. – Зачем ему рассказали?  
\- Так бы хоть намекнул, что у вас чувства, - покачал головой Никитос. – Мы бы молчали тогда.  
Ага, конечно, так бы Пашка и упустил шанс меня унизить.  
\- Миха, мы тебя уважаем, - неожиданно сказал тот. – Если бы предупредил, мы бы молчали, честно.  
\- А прошлый раз ты как предупреждение не воспринял, да?  
\- Я думал, это за то, что я тебя пассивом представил…  
\- Идиоты!  
\- Ну, хочешь, мы у него прощения попросим? – предложил Никитос.  
\- Или скажем, что пошутили, - поддакнул Пашка.  
\- Придурки, - буркнул я. – Я перед вами, если что, - кивнув на очередь, встал, вышел на улицу.  
«Ну, ответь же, давай».  
Длинные гудки. Я снова набрал номер.  
«Телефон выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети».  
Набрал SMS: «Прости. Я люблю тебя». Не доставлено.  
Первое мое искреннее признание. И первый раз мне не верят. Миша, кажется, ты идиот, такой идиот, что ни в сказке сказать, ни пером описать.

Запястье я, к счастью, только потянул, а вот Пашке нос все же доломал. Сожаления по этому поводу не испытывал, совесть не мучила.  
\- Ник, - мы с Никитосом ждали Пашку с рентгена. – Ты-то нафига в это полез? Ты же вроде не азартный.  
\- Обещай больше не бить, - я пообещал. – Я гей, - наклонившись к моему уху, прошептал Никитос.  
\- Да ну?  
\- Серьезно. В школе не знает никто. Общаться же перестанут… Вот я и подумал, что если ты с Леркой, так я вроде уже и не один такой.  
\- Что мне теперь делать, а? Он телефон выключил.  
\- Прощения просить, чувства доказывать, не знаю. В углу его на перемене зажми и зацелуй.  
\- Угу, прям в школе, - хмыкнул я.  
\- А почему нет? Знаешь, как обидно, когда отношений с тобой стесняются? В жопу, значит, драть в тренерской на перемене не стесняются, а поцеловать на людях… - Никитос вздохнул.  
\- Ты с кем-то встречаешься? – меня терзали смутные сомнения. Их требовалось срочно развеять.  
\- С Женей.  
\- Погоди, с Борисычем? – Никитос кивнул. – Да ладно! И давно?  
\- Полгода где-то.  
Я надолго замолчал. Куда катится мир?   
\- Он же старый.  
\- Да какой старый? Тридцать три ему.  
\- Офигеть, - одна беда с этой гомосятиной.

Мы дождались Пашку и пошли по домам.  
Я долго не мог уснуть. Где-то в час пробрался в комнату к Дашке.  
\- Спишь?  
\- Чего тебе? – сонно отозвалась сестра.  
\- Дашка, как у парня прощения просить?  
\- Натворил что?  
Я рассказал.  
\- Ой, дурак!

Утром я сидел за нашей партой и ждал Лерку. Тот пришел со звонком и сел на свободное место, не со мной. Даже не посмотрел на меня.   
Едва урок закончился, он быстро собрал вещи и, подхватив сумку, направился к выходу. Я оказался быстрее. Догнал, обхватил поперек живота.   
\- Лер, нам надо поговорить.   
\- Отпусти, - шепот в ответ.   
\- Не отпущу, - уперся я. – Поговори со мной.   
\- Да пошел ты! – он стал вырываться, на нас оборачивались. Я куснул его за мочку, улыбнулся, почувствовав ответную дрожь.   
\- Не уйду, пока не поговорим.   
\- После уроков. Отпусти.   
Я разжал руки, надеясь, что не обманет.

Лерка не обманул. Мы шли в сторону его дома, щурясь от по-настоящему весеннего солнца. К середине апреля весна вспомнила и о «северной столице», по Неве шел лед с Ладоги, и на солнце было почти жарко, а в тени – ужасно холодно. Я то порывался снять куртку, то застегивался на все пуговицы и жалел об отсутствии шапки.   
\- Ну?   
\- Прости меня, я такой дурак.   
\- Нет.   
\- Лер, я, правда, не из-за спора с тобой спал, - он остановился, посмотрел на меня.   
\- Ты думаешь, я поверю?   
\- Это правда.   
\- Я рад, если так, - он быстро пошел вперед. Я снова догонял.   
\- Я хочу быть с тобой.   
\- А я с тобой нет, - ответил сухо.   
\- Почему?  
\- Миша, ты идиот?   
Я прищурился.   
\- Нет…  
\- А, по-моему, «да». Все, ты молодец, выиграл спор, соблазнил ботаника, возьми с полки пирожок и отвали от меня.   
\- Лер, - я схватил его за локоть, Лерка вырвался.   
\- От-ва-ли! Что не ясно?   
\- Не отвалю! – я решил быть настойчивым. Он ведь что-то чувствовал ко мне, и я, во что бы то ни стало, хотел его растормошить.   
\- Хорошо посмеялись?   
Мы подошли к Леркиному подъезду.   
\- Никто не смеялся. Лер, ты мне очень нужен.   
\- Да? – я закивал.   
\- Ты думаешь, я поверю? На что ты поспорил в этот раз?   
\- Ни на что.   
\- Ну и дурак.   
Лерка скрылся в подъезде, а я стоял под окнами и не знал, как быть дальше. Как его вернуть? 

**Примирение**

Совершать свои прогулки  
Уходи в другой район,  
Потому что, если дома  
Ты их будешь совершать,  
Потрясенные соседи  
Могут взять с тебя пример,  
И тогда в твоем квартале  
Невозможно станет жить.  
(Г. Остер)

\- И что ты ему сказал?   
\- Что он мне нужен.   
\- А он?  
\- А он не верит.   
\- И я его отлично понимаю, - Дашка разлила по кружкам чай, достала печенье.   
\- Даш, что мне делать?   
\- Это зависит от того, чего ты в итоге хочешь добиться.   
\- Я хочу быть с ним.   
\- Оп-па! – Дашка улыбнулась. – Влюбился?   
\- Влюбился… - кивнул я.   
\- М-да, папа меня убьет.   
\- Почему?   
\- Считает, что ты из-за меня такой распущенный.   
\- Ты поможешь?   
\- Но никаких гарантий, хорошо? – я опять кивнул. – Я-то не парень. 

Ночью мы с Никитосом и Пашкой торчали под Леркиными окнами.   
\- Ты бы хоть лекала нормальные сделал, а? – бухтел Никитос, размешивая краску. – Мы же пишем, как курицы лапами.   
\- А мы будем стараться. Пашка, бери мелки, обводи контур.   
\- А что писать-то?   
\- «Лерка, я тебя люблю».   
\- А подпись?  
\- «Твой М».   
\- Так?   
\- Блин, ну ровно же надо, а у тебя строка вниз идет.   
\- Иди ты в задницу, - обиделся Пашка. – Пиши тогда сам.   
Сам я не мог, почерк совсем караул.   
\- Ну, Пашка.   
\- Ладно. Ник, давай кисточку.   
\- Будет из окна второго этажа видно? – заволновался я.   
\- Слушай, тут и с пятого будет.   
Открылось окно на первом этаже, и пронзительный женский голос разрезал относительную ночную тишину.   
\- Хулиганы, идите отсюда. Я полицию сейчас вызову.   
\- Мы ничего плохого не делаем, - крикнул Пашка.   
\- Вот у своего дома и не делайте.   
\- Давай быстрее, - поторопил Пашку Никитос. – Вдруг и вправду вызовет.   
Пашка торопился. Буквы выходили не очень красивые, но понятные.   
\- Черт, менты, - шепнул Никитос. Мы озирались в поисках места, куда можно спрятаться. Не успели.   
\- Добрый вечер, молодые люди, - из машины вышли двое. Ну, все… - Жалоба на вас – шумите.   
\- Простите, мы не будем больше, - подал голос Пашка. Как самый коммуникабельный и наглый.   
\- Так, что у вас тут? Хм… асфальт портим? Оштрафовать вас?   
\- Не надо, - жалобно протянул я. Денег у меня не было совсем.   
\- Любовь? – я кивнул. - Она хоть красивая? - менты нам попались молодые.  
\- Вообще зашибись, - нервно хохотнул Пашка.   
\- И кто из вас «М.»?  
\- Я.   
\- Завтра смыть. Приедем, проверим.   
Мы синхронно закивали.   
\- Все, валите тогда отсюда.   
Повторять не пришлось. 

Утром я ждал Леркиной реакции. Дождался.   
\- Миша, у тебя совсем мозгов нет? – и это вместо ответного признания. – Ты зачем это сделал?  
\- Прощения просил, - робко ответил я.   
\- Идиот, - и Лерка отсел за другую парту. План «А» не сработал, следовало перейти к плану «Б».   
Я пришел к нему вечером с охапкой тюльпанов. С тюльпанами вообще удачно получилось, их тем вечером Дашке жених подарил, а у нее аллергия началась. Я, разумеется, вызвался пристроить букетище в хорошие руки.   
Дальше порога меня не пустили. А букетом я получил по морде. Какое же счастье, что это были не розы! Стоило признать, что план «Б» тоже провалился. 

О том, что Пашка играет на гитаре, я знал давно.  
\- Не пойду, нет, не проси. Нет и нет! И еще раз нет.   
\- А я Кристинке расскажу, в каких спорах ты участие принимаешь. И ты мне денег должен.   
\- Шантажист. Петь будешь сам.   
\- Не вопрос.   
Нет, на самом деле я боялся. Слух у меня вроде есть, а вот голос… на любителя, скажем так.   
К счастью, окно у Лерки было открыто.   
Пашка заиграл, а я запел. Громко, с душой, фальшиво.   
«Луч солнца золото-ого  
Тьмы скрыла пелена-а.  
И между нами снова   
Вдруг выросла стена».

После первого куплета, когда я тянул «а-а-а-а-а», окно Лерка демонстративно закрыл, зато открыли соседи.   
Я допел.   
\- Так, молодые люди, опять на вас жалуются, - те же менты.   
\- Весна, - философски заметил Пашка. – Коты в марте орали, Миха – в апреле.   
\- Что, не отвечает красавица взаимностью? – хохотнул один из ментов.   
Я закусил губу и покачал головой.   
\- Ладно, валите отсюда.   
Мы свалили. Опять провал. 

\- Я не знаю, что делать, - жаловался Дашке. – Сердечки на асфальте рисовал, цветы дарил, серенаду под окном пел, а ему все равно. Не могу больше.   
\- Скажи ему в лицо. Поговори с ним.   
\- Да говорил уже.   
\- Это ты тогда говорил. Спроси у него прямо, чего он хочет.   
Пожалуй, это имело смысл. 

Я пристал к Лерке на перемене.   
\- Нам надо поговорить.   
\- Господи, опять? – устало спросил он. – Тебе не надоело надо мной глумиться? Не насмеялся еще?   
\- Я не смеялся, - ответил тихо. – Я всерьез.   
Мы стояли возле туалета, в рекреации болтался народ, но мне не было никакого дела ни до кого, кроме Лерки.   
\- Всерьез?  
\- Я люблю тебя, - за эти дни я так измучился, столько раз представлял себе, как признаюсь, что слова вырвались как-то сами собой.   
\- Не надо, Миша.   
Я схватил его за плечи, тряхнул легонько.   
\- Если ты ко мне хоть что-то чувствуешь, дай мне шанс.   
\- Ты жалок, - прошептал он. Я на мгновение поверил. Пока не посмотрел в глаза. Он хотел мне верить, хотел и боялся. И в этом была лишь моя вина.   
\- Я никогда тебя не предам, клянусь. Давай попробуем? – я впечатал его спиной в стену и поцеловал. Спустя мгновение, показавшееся мне вечностью, Лерка ответил. За моей спиной Пашка и Никитос гоняли зевак, но я этого даже не слышал.   
Алгебру мы прогуляли. Сидели в обнимку на скамейке в пустом сквере.   
\- Ты меня простишь?   
\- Прощу. Первый и последний раз, Миша. Еще раз устроишь такое безобразие, как в эти дни…  
\- Я знал, что ты не останешься равнодушным, - довольно улыбнулся я.   
\- О-о! – закатил глаза Лерка. - Началось.  
Я рассмеялся, уткнувшись носом ему в ухо.   
\- Жутко по тебе соскучился. А ты?   
\- Ты так донимал меня своим вниманием, что я не успел.   
\- Правда? – вышло как-то жалобно.   
\- Миша, ты идиот, - Лерка погладил меня по голове. – Конечно, я соскучился. Очень.  
\- Ты меня любишь?   
\- А ты не обнаглел ли?   
\- Любишь? – я покрывал поцелуями его шею.   
\- Да-а.   
\- «Да, люблю» или «да, не останавливайся»?   
\- Люблю, не останавливайся, - простонал Лерка.   
Кажется, это был самый счастливый момент в моей жизни.   
\- Ты будешь со мной встречаться?   
\- А что я делаю, по-твоему? – я полез руками ему под рубашку. – Буду.   
\- То-то же! – улыбнулся я. 

**Эпилог**

Если твой сосед по парте   
Стал источником заразы,   
Обними его - и в школу   
Две недели не придешь.   
(Г. Остер) 

На выпускной у меня были планы. И я, признаться, нервничал. Не то, чтобы терзали сомнения, нет, я намерен был довести задуманное до конца, однако было страшно и почему-то чуточку стыдно.   
Но ведь Лерка не стонал бы, не подмахивал, не просил еще, если бы ему не нравилось, так? Значит, нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы подставиться? Тем более тому, кто любит и лучше руку себе отрежет, чем сделает больно.   
Лерка и словом не обмолвился, что хотел бы меня таким образом, думаю, из-за моего темперамента и некоторой непредсказуемости. Понятия не имею, что бы я ему ответил, признайся он в таком. Но я ведь не слепой и не глухой, видел и слышал, как он реагировал на откровения Никитоса, когда тот рассказывал, что Борисыч ему дал, и что после выпускного они перестают скрываться и будут жить вместе.   
Я посмотрел на себя в зеркало, еще раз поправил галстук, одернул пиджак.   
\- Миша, опоздаем, - мама заглянула в комнату, подошла, положила руки мне на плечи. - Какой ты у меня взрослый, - я улыбнулся. – Пойдем?   
На вручении аттестата собиралась присутствовать вся моя семья. Даже Дашка по такому случаю надела платье почти до колен, а не как обычно, едва прикрывающее зад. Папа снимал мой торжественный выход на камеру, Лерка, Пашка, Никитос и Кристинка лезли обниматься и фотографироваться. За два последних месяца мы сдружились даже с Кристиной . Поняв, что я не собираюсь убивать ни ее, ни Пашку, она расслабилась и показала себя совсем с другой стороны – как отличный друг. Пашка обещание сдержал, и послезавтра мы с Леркой на наш общий выигрыш отправимся путешествовать по Европе.   
У Лерки аттестат с одними «пятерками», у меня – на удивление без «троек». Хотя, почему я удивляюсь? Мое чудовище изгалялось надо мной два месяца, угрозой воздержания заставляя учиться. И я учился. Как итог – ЕГЭ по химии мы с Леркой сдали лучше всех в районе. И не сомневались, что поступим в химико-фармацевтический. Вместе.   
Месяц назад познакомил Лерку с мамой. Представил как своего друга. Боялся, конечно, потому что уж кому-кому, а маме достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что никакие мы не друзья, точнее, гораздо больше, чем друзья. И мама все поняла. Мы поговорили, я еще раз убедился, что с родителями мне нереально повезло. Меня не стыдили, не собирались лечить или изгонять дьявола, не считали ненормальным. Они приняли меня таким, какой я есть. И, что самое важное, приняли Лерку. Я слышал, как мать потом сказала отцу на кухне:   
\- По крайней мере, мы знаем, где он и с кем. Пусть лучше так, чем с непонятными девицами по подворотням шататься.   
Моя мать – мудрая женщина. 

После торжественной части нас, еще трезвых, погрузили в автобус и повезли в ресторан. Отмечать.   
Я притянул к себе Лерку и прошептал:   
\- У меня для тебя сюрприз.   
\- Да? А какой?   
\- Я номер в отеле снял. На всю ночь.   
\- О! Да ты романтик.   
«Ты и не подозреваешь, какой», - подумал я. А вслух сказал:   
\- Устроим себе свой собственный праздник, - Лерка незаметно погладил меня по коленке. Своими отношениями мы не бравировали, но и скрываться тоже не собирались. Толпу старались лишний раз не злить, то есть, если с Кристинкой я раньше мог взасос целоваться на перемене, то Лерке просто клал голову на плечо. А целовались мы после школы. Приняли нас не все, кое-кто отвернулся, но, говоря откровенно, зачем нам такие друзья? Я не жалел. Ни о чем.   
Еле дождавшись полуночи, друзья пошли догуливать, а мы отправились в отель. Я был немного пьян, а оттого довольно смел. В номере прижал Лерку к стене, облапил всего, понаставил засосов, полез ему в штаны. А потом внезапно вспомнил, что собирался сделать все по-другому.   
\- Слушай… - протянул смущенно. Лерка смотрел на меня горящими возбужденными глазами. – Я тут подумал… точнее, не тут, я раньше подумал…   
\- Миша, ты о чем? – Лерка нахмурился. – Ты меня пугаешь. Случилось что-то страшное? – он улыбался, но весь как-то напрягся в моих руках.   
\- Дурак, - я чмокнул его в ухо. – Вот еще, - Лерка расслабился. – Я хочу, чтобы ты… - сказать оказалось не так-то просто. Даже нетрезвому.   
\- Ну? Миш, я нервничаю.   
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, - сказал и зажмурился. Лерка шумно выдохнул.   
\- Ты серьезно? – я открыл глаза, кивнул. – Завтра, когда протрезвеешь, не убьешь меня? – он потерся о мою щеку носом.   
\- Не убью. Но отомщу.   
\- Я буду только рад!   
Снова стало легко и хорошо. И чего я испугался? Это же Лерка, мой Лерка. Мы с ним эти два месяца такое вытворяли! 

Мы быстро приняли душ и легли.   
Лежали и смотрели друг на друга. И молчали.   
\- Слушай, - не выдержал я, - если ты не хочешь, я не заставляю.   
Было немножко обидно: я тут через себя, можно сказать, переступаю, а он лежит, глазами хлопает.   
\- Хочу, - хрипло возразил Лерка. – И боюсь. У меня так в первый раз…   
\- У меня так тоже.   
Мы рассмеялись.   
\- Иди ко мне, - шепнул, повернувшись на бок.   
Мы неторопливо целовались, и я чувствовал, как постепенно, капля за каплей, уходит из Леркиного тела напряжение, как он расслабляется, становясь смелее, отчаяннее даже.   
Неожиданно для себя я оказался лежащим на животе. Лерка вылизывал мне оказавшуюся очень чувствительной поясницу, я глухо постанывал в подушку. Его язык коснулся поджавшихся яиц, и я вздрогнул, как от разряда тока. Когда отдышался, Лерка, тихо мурлыча, уже лизал мой зад. Так я узнал, что такое римминг. Сам я не раз порывался попробовать это с Леркой, знал ведь, что ему хочется, но постоянно что-то останавливало. Теперь, думаю, и этот барьер сломан, и завтра Лерка получит по полной.   
Почувствовав первый палец, я дернулся.   
\- Не зажимайся, - шепнул Лерка. – Встань на колени, - я встал, вздернул кверху попу, чувствуя себя максимально раскрытым, доступным, беззащитным. Если честно, думал, испугаюсь, но нет, такая зависимость и отсутствие возможности влиять на происходящее на удивление завели. Леркина рука ритмично оглаживала мой член, не давая сосредоточиться на том, что творилось с моей попой. Он обильно размазал смазку, перевернул меня на бок и, пристроившись сзади, вошел.   
Было странно. Не больно, но и не сказать, что хорошо. Хотелось потужиться и вытолкнуть. Я напрягся.   
\- Миш, расслабься.   
\- Что-то я уже не уверен, что это была хорошая идея.   
\- Конечно, хорошая, - тяжело дыша, прошептал он мне в ухо. – Ты такой… ох, блин, не могу больше, - Лерка двинулся, я попытался подло соскочить, но был удержан крепким захватом. – Не больно? – я покачал головой. – Вот и хорошо. Сейчас привыкнешь немножко, будет здорово. Честно.   
\- Я верю, - прохрипел и попытался расслабиться. Стало почти хорошо. Двинулся навстречу.   
\- Миша, - на выдохе простонал Лерка. – Я, кажется, так кончу скоро.   
«К лучшему», - подумал я. А сам стал подмахивать, приближая его разрядку. И тут наступило обещанное «здорово». Я застонал.   
\- Получилось, да? – жарко прошептал Лерка.   
\- Кажется… о-о, - сомнений не было, нужный угол мы нашли. И теперь мне уже совсем не хотелось, чтобы Лерка кончал раньше меня. Я расслабился полностью, лениво двигал задницей, слыша, как от смазки там все хлюпает, и ловил от происходящего кайф. Оргазм накрыл внезапно, стоило Лерке коснуться моего члена. Скрутил со всех сторон и бросил бездыханным.   
\- Ты как? – Лерка тяжело дышал.   
\- Ага, - невпопад ответил я. Со страшной силой тянуло в сон. Лерка отстранился, перевернул меня на живот и развел ягодицы.   
\- Красота, - обвел растянутую дырку подушечкой пальца. – Обалдеть. Подмываться пойдешь?   
Конечно, надо бы. Я знал, что стоит перевернуться, и Леркина сперма окажется на простыне. Но сил встать не было.   
\- Не могу.   
\- Ладно. Я, как хороший актив, сейчас оботру тебя влажным полотенчиком.   
\- Актив он, - хмыкнул я. – Только по большим праздникам.   
\- Так у меня день рождения через три недели, - довольно хмыкнул Лерка.   
Я сонно улыбнулся. Я был счастлив. 

***   
На этом завершаю свое повествование, но наша история не заканчивается. Мы молоды, неглупы, перспективны и, что самое главное, очень друг друга любим. Понимаем, что будет еще всякое – и ссоры, и бурные примирения. И мы против мира, и мир против нас. Но пока мы вместе, нам ничто не страшно.   
Что-то я рассопливился совсем, стоило побывать разочек снизу. Спать, кстати, внезапно расхотелось.   
\- Лерка, - крикнул громко. – Иди сюда, мстить буду. 

Конец!


End file.
